Tomorrow a Rexis fic
by MegEvans1983
Summary: Ric's ONS with Reese is revealed will it cost him his wife and family?


Part 1 … Quiet before the storm 

Alexis found herself cursing the day she'd ever agreed to help Jax get out of his marriage to Courtney. She still couldn't understand what Nikolas had been thinking when he'd slept with Courtney.

Not only was her nephew married to Emily; a woman she thought of like a sister, but Courtney, Kristina's aunt, was married to her best friend and ex-husband Jax.

And now here she was; Alexis Davis, high-powered attorney, married to Ric, mother of Kristina and expectant mother; working on her ex-husband's divorce proceedings instead of figuring out whether the new nursery should be yellow or blue, or if they should pick out wallpaper instead, and should that wallpaper be of Barney or any of the gazillion Disney figures she had no idea of what was named.

"No, instead I'm working on annulling a marriage between two people, who could be happy if they'd just trust each other and be honest!" She fumed, as she ripped a piece of paper off the pad she'd been writing on.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Ric asked, as he entered the apartment.

"Oh nothing just me questioning the rules of life." She replied letting out some air, trying to remember what the teacher in the Lamaze class had taught them.

"Oh! So tell me, what kind of conclusion have you come to?" He asked joining her on the couch.

"Sorry … attorney-client confidentiality …" She replied pointing to the ounces of crumbled up paper she'd thrown onto the coffee table.

"Ah, I see." He smiled knowing how frustrated Alexis had been lately dealing with Jax and Courtney's divorce proceedings.

"Ooh, help please." She whimpered unable to get off the couch.

"There you go!" He exclaimed helping her up by gently using his hand on her back to push her off the couch.

"Ugh … thanks." She sighed gathering the crumbled pieces of paper on the coffee table and taking them to the garbage can to dispose of them.

"So … you've made up your mind yet?" He asked joining her next to the desk.

"About?"

"The nursery … yellow or blue …" He replied pointing to the color containers sitting on the desk.

"Or wallpaper?" She replied pointing to the several rolls of wallpaper standing in the corner.

"So why don't we explore both options?"

"How would that work?" She asking arching one brow.

"Well Kristina's at Sonny's for the night …"

"Just had to remind me of that huh?" She replied walking to the couch to sit down again.

"Look we can't do anything about Sonny having a place in Kristina's life, but something we can do something about is the nursery." He replied joining her on the couch.

"True, I really can't see Sonny having any decorating tips. Not considering Greystone looks even more gothic than Wyndemere, which I honestly did not think was possible." She replied releasing a breath.

"Great! I'll go and change and then we can get started."

"Now?" She asked with big eyes.

"Yes now." He replied kissing her on the lips before disappearing into their bedroom.

An hour later Alexis was sitting on a crate in the nursery containing their baby's future crib, while Ric was finishing up painting a straight line of yellow on a wall opposite the blue line he'd painted just a few minutes earlier.

"So … any thoughts or opinions rolling around in that beautiful mind of yours?" He asked placing the brush back in the container of yellow paint.

"I really can't say, I mean it all depends on the baby."

"Come again?" He asked arching an eyebrow.

"Well, will it be a baby who'll like wallpaper; and if so will he or she like Barney or Disney or maybe he or she are more into colors." She asked getting off the crates.

"Over analyzing again dear wife." He laughed moving behind her to wrap his arms around her waist.

"What do you think?" She asked tilting her head backwards to look up at Ric.

"Well, the yellow could work for both a boy and a girl."

"IF we're going for colors of course."

"Of course!" He exclaimed smiling.

"This would so much easier if a certain someone hadn't insisted on the gender being disclosed until the birth." She replied half-joking, as she walked to the containers of paint, and picked up a brush.

"Just trying to make the birth of our son …"

"… or daughter." Alexis inserted.

"Or daughter that more exciting. I mean you told me yourself that you didn't even want to know Kristina's gender back when you were pregnant with her. Ned was the one wanting to know right?"

"Yeah, but that's not the same thing." She replied turning around, still having the brush in her hand, waving it around as she talked.

"Why not?" He grilled having a sneaky suspicion that he'd be hit with paint very soon if he didn't agree with whatever she was about to say next.

"Because for one my entire pregnancy with Kristina wasn't exactly filled with happiness. Ned was coerced into playing her 'daddy', my sister died, I confronted her killer, he confronted me in the park, I went into premature labor and I killed him."

"Look no one's doubting that your pregnancy was tough with Kristina and the year that followed, but everything turned out ok in the end didn't it?"

"Yeah, but look at the cost."

"You know what? We're getting completely off-track. The subject on the table is color or wallpaper for the nursery." He said not liking where the conversation was headed.

"Well wallpaper is more tricky to put up." She replied looking at the wall with wallpaper on, not noticing what Ric was doing behind her.

"True you are." He replied picking up the other brush from the container and holding it behind his back.

"And colors would enhance one of the baby's senses. Maybe colors is the way to go then." She argued walking past Ric to look at the colors he'd painted on the wall.

"You forgot one more positive thing about the colors." He replied with a grin.

"And what would that be?" She asked turning around.

"This …" He replied painting a narrow line down her nose, as Alexis' eyes grew big.

"I cannot believe you just did that."

"Believe it." He replied cocky, as he leaned in and softly kissed her lips.

"You know two can play this game …" She replied returning the favor by painting a narrow line down both of Ric's cheeks.

"Nice … real nice …" He laughed turning around to pick up one of the containers with paint in.

"Don't even think about it …" She warned him waving her brush in his direction.

"About what? This?" He laughed as he put his hand into the container, and put his hand to Alexis' nose once more and moved it downwards, covering her mouth, chin and throat.

"I see you want to play it like that huh?" She replied before putting her hand into the same container and gently slapping her hand to his forehead before taking her other hand, and moving the paint down his face until she too reached his throat.

"You know Ms. Davis you look absolutely divine covered in paint from head to toe …" He replied placing his hands around her waist, and drawing her as close as he could, given her pregnant stomach.

"Right back at you Mr. Lansing …" She replied, as their lips crashed together. As always when they kissed or made love Alexis' hands roamed through Ric's hair, only this time he ended up with yellow hair.

"You do know right … that now we'll have to … take a shower …" He replied in between tongue-twisting kisses.

"… or two …" She replied, as Ric picked her up and carried her into the bathroom where they'd take a shower or ten.

An hour later Ric was standing in the living room wearing a towel around his waist, looking out the window with a drink in his hand.

"_You know?" _

"_Oh yes I know, and soon Alexis will too."_

"_Sonny please …"_

"_Please? PLEASE?"_

"_Just wait OK, I want to be the one to tell her. She has a heart murmur and she's pregnant, and I should've told her months ago, but I didn't."_

"_Why not? Do you get some sort of perverted thrill out of keeping things from her? Do you have any idea what it felt like to be standing in my own living room when Emily told me that my so-called brother and girlfriend had slept together months ago?"_

"_I know …"_

"_NO! You don't know! But I'll give you this … you had us all fooled little brother … If you don't tell Alexis tonight, then I'll tell her tomorrow when she comes to pick up Kristina."_

"Hey stranger!" She exclaimed, startling Ric when she put her arms around his waist.

"Hey …" He replied turning around.

"You OK? Did I startle you?" She giggled upon seeing the surprised look on her husband's face.

"No, well kinda, I was just a little lost in my own thoughts I guess." He explained walking to the couch to sit down.

"Good ones I hope?" She asked joining him on the couch.

"Always …" He smiled leaning in to give her a tender kiss.

"Well in that case …" She replied taking his drink from him, and setting it down on the table before straddling him.

"What's this about?" He asked smiling, running his hands up and down Alexis' sides covered by the towel she was wearing sarong-wise.

"Your conjugal rights …" She breathed into his ear before biting it softly.

"Uhm, really … so am I correct in assuming that opposing council is dropping their lawsuit?"

"You've never been more correct …" She sighed looking straight into Ric's brown eyes.

"Case dismissed!" He exclaimed picking her up, her legs around his waist, heading into the bedroom.

Part 2 … House of cards 

The sun had begun to peak through the blinds in the bedroom waking up Ric. And per usual he wasn't alone in bed. Alexis was sound asleep on his chest, her left arm wrapped around his waist and her legs intertwined with his.

He kissed Alexis on her forehead, and smiled to himself, while playing with a few strands of her hair wishing he could wake up like this every single morning of his life. But he knew that what he had to tell her could quite possibly ruin his one chance at happiness.

"Morning beautiful."

"Hi yourself, it can't be morning so soon." She grumbled turning around on her side.

"Oh you bet it is." He grinned spooning her.

"You've got anything planned today?" She asked rubbing his arm that was partially locked around her waist.

"Nope, and I need to talk to you before we pick up Kristina."

"About what?" She yawned.

"Let's get dressed first huh, and I'll make us some breakfast."

"Better you than me." She joked, as Ric slipped out of bed, and made his way into the bathroom to get showered and changed, for a conversation he'd dread for the rest of his life.

An hour later they were sitting at the dining room table eating breakfast.

"So, what's up?"

"Huh?

"You wanted to tell me something, so spill!" She laughed.

"Yeah, well I …"

"You insisted that we wait until we were both fully clothed, and eating breakfast. And guess what we're both fully clothed, AND eating breakfast. So how long are you planning on dragging this out?"

"I'm not …"

"Then spill!" She exclaimed smiling, putting her hands under her chin showing she was listening.

"All right! Come here …" He replied getting up from his seat, taking her hand in his, and walking over to the couch, where they sat down.

"OK … I'm guessing this has something to do with Sonny considering how much you've stalled this conversation all morning?"

"No, well yeah it is about Sonny, to an extent. But it's mostly about you … us … and why we're where we are right now."

"In our home?" She asked not having any idea of what Ric was trying to tell her.

"No, in our relationship …"

"What's happened Ric, because this conversation is making me feel uneasy."

"It happened months ago, and it has the possibility of breaking us apart for good." Ric hated to do this, but it needed to be said, because there was no way he'd let her be ambushed by Sonny.

"Whatever it is, we'll get through it all right? Think of everything we've gotten through together? And here we are all the same. There's nothing you can't tell me …" She smiled squeezing Ric's hand.

"You'll feel differently once you know the truth …"

"The truth? The truth about what?" She questioned.

"About me …"

"OK …" She tried to understand.

"… and Reese." There! He'd started the conversation. Now all he had to do now was not to break his wife's heart, but he knew that was too late, it had been too late the second he stepped into Reese's room at the MetroCourt.

"Reese? What does Reese Marshall have to do with us?"

"Oh quite a bit." He sighed walking to the bar placing his hands on it to keep himself steady, and bracing himself for the heartache he was about to cause the one person he'd never wanted to hurt.

"What? What does Reese have to do with us?" She asked getting up from the couch to face Ric.

"After Sonny was acquitted, and I walked away from you in the courthouse …"

"Do we really have to go through this again?" She asked walking to the desk to riffle through the mail.

"It's important Alexis, please just …" He took the mail out of her hands, and turned her around to look him in the eyes.

"What?"

"I went to the MetroCourt and I began to drink – heavily. I guess to drown my sorrows, and to forget that I'd lost you."

"But you hadn't, you've never lost me …" She touched his cheek with a flat palm, Ric pressed his own hand on top of hers on his cheek.

"I love you so much, please don't forget that …" He took her hand in his, and brought it to his lips for a tender kiss.

"I love you too Ric, you know that, we're a family; you, me, Kristina and this baby …" She brought his hand to rest on her stomach just in time to feel their baby kick.

"She's getting feisty huh?" He laughed.

"She?" Alexis looked quizzically to her husband.

"Call it a hunch …"

"I trust you Ric, more than I've ever trusted anyone in my life, and I love you, and nothing means more to me than our family."

"_Heartbeat's strong and steady … everything is just fine."_

"_See … our baby is gonna be just fine."_

"_You sure Dr. Meadows?" Alexis worried._

"_Absolutely, your fall did nothing to your baby, and considering all the turmoil this baby has been through I seriously doubt a fall could hurt him or her." She smiled at the worried mother._

"_It wasn't so much a fall, I mean Ric caught me before I hit the ground. I just got dizzy and disorientated." She tried to explain._

"_Dizziness during this period of your pregnancy is completely normal. You've stopped working right, and you're taking it easy?"_

"_Yes I am." _

"_Then that's all you can do, aside from awaiting the birth of your baby. You still don't want to know what the sex of the baby is?"_

_Alexis bit her lip looking to Ric, she turned back to Dr. Meadows smiling_

"_No, anticipation is the key." Ric laughed kissing her hair, as Dr. Meadows left the room to give the parents some time alone._

"_I love you so much …" Ric traced her lips with his thumb._

"_I love you too." She smiled putting their entwined hands on her naked stomach feeling their baby kick._

"No matter what it is, we'll work it out OK?"

"God you make it sound so easy …" He sighed looking to the ceiling.

"Just tell me." She placed her hand underneath his chin, and made him look her straight in the eyes.

"While at the bar Reese came after having a fight with Sonny I think. We drank – heavily, and before I knew it, we were in her room …"

"Oh my God." She let go of the breath she'd been holding, and stepped away from him.

"Alexis …" He attempted to take hold of her arm, but failed.

"Don't!" She recoiled from his touch, and walked to the window, tears forming behind her eyes.

_**And I wanna believe you,  
When you tell me that it'll be ok,  
Ya I try to believe you,  
But I don't**_

"When I went to Sonny with my suspicions about you and Reese you were furious, you said I was being ridiculous, that there was nothing more between you and Reese than a friendship."

**_When you say that it's gonna be,  
It always turns out to be a different way,  
I try to believe you,  
Not today, today, today, today, today... _**

"Using me to get to your brother and getting to his child wasn't enough huh? You had to completely ruin everything good between us?"

_**I don't know how I'll feel,  
tomorrow, tomorrow,  
I don't know what to say,  
tomorrow, tomorrow  
Is a different day**_

"Why Reese? I mean if you had to cheat why with a woman, who's connected to your brother, and who I know? Was it the rush in it all?"

_**It's always been up to you,  
It's turning around,  
It's up to me,  
I'm gonna do what I have to do,  
just don't**_

"Does this have to do with your mother? Are you still envious of Sonny? You married me; you have a baby on the way with me, why would you sabotage that? Why would you sabotage our family"

**_Gimme a little time,  
Leave me alone a little while,  
Maybe it's not too late,  
not today, today, today, today, today... _**

"In the hospital you asked me to trust you, and I did. I trusted you when you told me nothing was going on between you and Reese, I trusted you when you said that being Sonny's brother wouldn't hurt our family."

_**I don't know how I'll feel,  
tomorrow, tomorrow,  
I don't know what to say,  
tomorrow, tomorrow  
Is a different day**_

"Maybe I've just been a fool for thinking that you actually cared about me, about Kristina, about this baby. Maybe you and Sonny are more alike than I knew; both telling me what I wanna hear, instead of what's true."

_**Hey yeah yeah, hey yeah yeah, and I know I'm not ready,  
Hey yeah yeah, hey yeah yeah, maybe tomorrow**_

"We had a chance at being happy Ric, a real chance for once."

_**Hey yeah yeah, hey yeah yeah, and I know I'm not ready,  
Hey yeah yeah, hey yeah yeah, maybe tomorrow**_

"But that's all gone now – all gone."

_**And I wanna believe you,  
When you tell me that it'll be ok,  
Yeah I try to believe you,  
Not today, today, today, today, today...**_

"It's pretty ironic; you wanted a family Ric, and because of your callousness you've lost it, you've lost a brother, a niece, a child and a wife."

_**Tomorrow it may change**_

_**Tomorrow it may change**_

_**Tomorrow it may change**_

_**Tomorrow it may change**_

The apartment was silent, too silent. Occasionally a soft whimper was heard; Alexis' whimper. She was bundled up on the couch, the green blanket wrapped around her waist; keeping their baby nice and warm. The tears wouldn't stop streaming down her cheeks.

She'd had it all, and she'd lost it all.

Part 3 … A shoulder to cry on 

Alexis had managed to pull herself together and drive to Greystone to pick up Kristina. She'd been sitting in her car for half an hour, contemplating whether or not to pick up Kristina. She had to do it, because there was no way her daughter would suffer too.

She got out of the car, and made her way to the front door, she put both her hands against the door, trying to gain some strength. She knew that she couldn't show Kristina or Sonny how emotional she was; especially not her little girl.

Somehow she managed to knock on the door, and no more than a few seconds had passed before Max stood in front of her, holding the door for her and she walked into the foyer of Greystone.

"Where is he?" She asked the bodyguard she'd never warmed up to. Maybe it was because she'd always preferred Johnny, or maybe it was because Max hadn't been able to stop Kristina's kidnappers nor to stop the men, who almost killed her husband.

Her husband 

What an ironic word given the circumstances.

"He's in the living room, I believe Kristina's sleeping, he was expecting you earlier." Max added watching his boss' former best friend/attorney with suspicious eyes.

"Well I was … held up you might say." She explained, as she made her way into the living room where Sonny was standing at the window.

"Has that ever helped?" She asked dropping her purse on the couch, as Sonny turned around.

"Where have you been? I was expecting you hours ago?" He asked worried.

"You didn't answer my question?"

"Neither did you?" He shot back.

"I had some thinking to do."

"No."

"No? No what?" She asked confused.

"It doesn't help … staring out the window I mean, but it does sometime put your life in perspective." He explained pouring himself some scotch.

"You know don't you? You know about Ric and Reese?" She asked, already knowing the answer in her gut.

"Yeah, I do. So, he came clean with you huh?" He handed her a glass of water before they each took a seat on the couch.

"It was right in front of me, I just refused to see it."

"We both did." He added taking a swig of scotch.

"How did you find out?" She asked training her eyes on Sonny.

"Emily."

"Emily? Emily knew?"

"Apparently when Ric had come out of Reese's room Emily saw him. Afterwards Ric had asked her to keep quiet, so that you wouldn't find out, according to Emily, Ric said that he wanted to spare you any heartache." He explained.

"Spare me any heartache, that's almost funny …" She added sarcastically laughing broken heartedly.

"So what now? What are you going to do?" He asked, as Alexis walked to the window to look out.

"I'll do what I've always done; survive. I'll continue to be a good mother to Kristina, bring this baby into the world, and never allow _that_ man to break my heart again …" She replied taking a sip of water.

"You don't really expect Ric to let you go without a fight do you?"

"_Shh, shh, shh. I can't fight anymore."_

"_Ple-- please don't go?"_

"_We lasted longer than I thought we would."_

"Truth be told he already let me go at the courthouse after the trial. The irony is that he's always said that I was the one running, but that day he did an 180 on me. He started off saying he wanted a family with me, and that I had to be the one to walk away, but he left me there, and went off to the MetroCourt and we both know what happened after that." Sonny got up from the couch, and walked to stand behind Alexis, who was still facing the window.

"For what it's worth then I do believe he loves you. That much you can count on, and if there's anything I've learned from this, and from my marriage to Carly then it's that working through things is the key. I've got things; baggage if you will that keep me from doing that. But if you want him, then find some way to work it out." He revealed, as Alexis turned away from the window to face Sonny.

"That's pretty profound coming from you, but I'm afraid it's too late."

"Why?"

"Because I've already called Dara."

"Jensen?"

"Yeah, she's drafting the divorce papers as we speak." She dried away some tears with her right hand.

"You sure you wanna do this?"

"_Well, to get divorced in the state of New York, one or both spouses needs to have committed one of the following…"_

"_All right." _

" _Physical or sexual abandonment for more than a year."_

"_Hmm."_

"_That's clearly not a factor."_

"_Mm-hmm."_

"_Or one or both spouses needs to prove that the other has been cruel or inhuman."_

"_Well, you've been irritating, occasionally infuriating, but you've never actually been cruel or inhumane."_

"_Likewise, I'm sure."_

"_There's got to be some other reason for grounds for a divorce."_

"_Adultery."_

"_Yeah."_

"_I mean, I know that I haven't cheated, and I'm assuming that you haven't cheated, either. I mean, when would you have the time right?"_

"_Huh."_

"_Or have you?" _

"At least there's grounds now …" She added sarcastically before Sonny took her into his arms for the first time in years feeling like he'd gotten his friend back.

A few hours later Alexis and Kristina were home, luckily Kristina was worn out from playing with Michael and Morgan all day, so Alexis simply put her little girl to bed. If anyone had told her a year ago that Ric Lansing was the perfect storyteller she'd laughed out loud. But he'd proven himself in the daily routines in their little family and also in the hospital when Kristina had been sick.

"_Hey, Kristina. You got a lot of toys here, huh, to keep you company. Look at this one. This -- what is this? Huh? You know what? I think we should introduce ourselves, don't you? All right, look. What's your name, hmm? Who are you? Sandy? Sandy! Is it Sandy? Well, hi, Sandy. It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Ric and this is my friend Kristina. You want to say hi? Say hi? Yeah. That's pink angel bear, by the way, so don't get in the way. Oh, she's -- well, you see, Kristina's very lonely in this crib over here. What? Do you know what she said to me? She told me that she's been sitting on that shelf and she said, "This is the best crib in the whole hospital." She was hoping that you were going to ask her to come -- come jump in here and play for a little while."_

"Seems mommy has ruined our chance at happiness huh monkey? Well don't you worry; you, me and your little brother or sister will be a little family all on our own." She smiled tucking a curl behind Kristina's ear, before kissing her little girl goodnight.

The living room was dark, too dark. She turned on the lamp next to the couch, and bundled up under the green blanket.

"How did it all go so wrong?"

"_Alexis, listen to me. Listen to me. Listen to me. Kristina is… Kristina's going to come home safe and sound. All right? And you and me and Kristina and this baby… all four of us are going to be a family." _

Alexis was pulled out of her reverie when there was a knock at the door.

"God, who can that be at this time?" She asked out loud, walking to the door; and the very last person she'd expected to see was standing on the other side; Ric.

"What do you want?" She sighed.

"My family back."

"Good night Ric…" Ric caught the door preventing Alexis from shutting it in his face.

"We need to talk."

"We've talked enough, I'm tired and in no mood to dissect our relationship..."

"… our marriage!" Ric insisted.

"Whatever!" She exclaimed walking to the fireplace. Ric closed the door, and made his way into the apartment.

"I know I've been an idiot OK? I should've come clean right away, but I didn't know how to tell you. I mean I got myself into a vicious cycle; lie after lie after lie."

"Well you've got the idiot and lying part right."

"I want to work through this Alexis, I want you to trust me again."

"Trust you?" She spat turning away from the fireplace to face him.

"_Now, I want to share a life with you, so stop over-analyzing. Just trust yourself, and trust me. What do you want?"_

"I know it won't be easy all right? But I want us, I want Kristina and I want our baby to have a happy life, and I know that can happen if we just trust ourselves and each other."

"It's impossible!"

"Only if _you _want it to be." Ric walked closer to her. He smiled upon seeing the ever-straying strand of hair cascading down her cheek. He tucked it behind her ear, and was not at all prepared for the words coming out of Alexis' mouth next.

"I'm sorry, but it's too late."

"Of course it's not too late, we're both here …"

"I've already called Dara."

"Dara?"

"She's drafting the divorce papers as we speak."

**Part 4 … Leaving**

"Why are you doing this?" Ric placed his right hand on her cheek.

"Oh please Ric …" Alexis pushed his hand away walking away from him.

"Please what?"

"You had sex with Reese, and you're questioning why I've asked Dara to draft our divorce papers?" She hissed training angry eyes on him.

"It was just once, and I'll regret it for the rest of my life …"

"… and that's supposed to make it go away? That it only happened once, the fact is that it did happen, and nothing you say or do will ever change that!" A few tears escaped her eyes.

"Look haven't you ever had a self-destructive moment where you felt you lost the best thing you ever had and you did something stupid to punish yourself?" He desperately asked.

"When we stood in that courtroom after Sonny's trial I begged you to stay, but you walked away from me! Instead you went to the MetroCourt, got yourself drunk, and had sex with Reese, so please tell me Ric; what part of all that should convince me to give you a second chance?" She asked wiping away tears.

"Look I screwed up OK, I know that but…"

"No! There are no buts in this, you made your choice; drunk or sober; you made a choice to walk away from our family, and now you'll have to live with the consequences."

"I love you Alexis, and I'm not letting you go without a fight."

"Whatever we had between us is gone Ric, the only evidence left is this baby; the baby you chose to sacrifice for as you put it 'a self-destructive moment' …" She added sarcastically, as they could hear the pitter-patter of small feet.

"Uncle Ric!" She yelled running to Ric and jumping into his arms.

"Hi sweetheart … you being a good girl for your mommy?" He asked looking to Alexis, who had turned away running her hands through her hair trying to up the strength for what she knew what coming.

"Uh-huh, and I played with Michael and Morgan today!"

"You did? Lucky you huh …" He smiled sitting down with Kristina on the couch noticing that the family picture of him, Alexis and Kristina was missing from the table.

"Can I have pancakes tomorrow morning?" She asked looking to Ric pleadingly.

"You're gonna have to ask your mommy angel …"

"Why?" She asked looking to Alexis, who was now facing both her and Ric.

"Because Ric … has a lot of work he has to finish up monkey, so why don't you say goodnight, and then I'll tuck you in OK?"

"Can he tuck me in?"

"Kristina …" Alexis sighed knowing the transition of not having Ric at home anymore would be tough on her, God only knew it was hard for her mommy.

"It would be my pleasure …" He smiled picking up Kristina, while a stunned Alexis watched him head down the hall to Kristina's bedroom.

Alexis walked to the desk, and pulled the top drawer out, underneath a legal pad was the family picture she knew Ric had looked for. She drew her fingertips over Ric's face; when it had been taken this had been the very last thing she'd imagined would ever happen to them.

"_You sure you know what you're doing?" She asked eying her husband suspiciously._

"_This is my thing OK? Every man knows their technical stuff?"_

"_Oh really?" She laughed._

"_Uh-huh …"_

"_Whatever you say my love …" She smiled, as she took a seat on the couch next to Kristina._

"_Why do we have to take this picture mommy?"_

"_So that we'll have this memory forever …" She tapped Kristina's nose with her index finger._

"_There!" He exclaimed sitting down on the opposite side of Kristina, as the camera took a memorable picture of the little family._

"She's fast asleep!" He announced startling Alexis, who quickly hid the picture underneath some contracts laying on the desk.

"Sorry, did I startle you?" He half-laughed joining her at the desk.

"You don't have to worry about custody of the baby, I've made it clear to Dara that we share custody even given the circumstances." She announced walking away to maintain a distance from Ric.

"Can you really forget what we were that easily …?"

"You did months ago, so it's only fitting I start to too."

"What about Kristina?"

"What about her?" She knew what he wanted.

"She's my niece, not to mention step-daughter, and I'd like to continue seeing her."

"You should've thought about that before you jumped into bed with Reese."

"You think I planned any of this? We were lonely and miserable not to mention drunk …" He tried to explain.

"Don't even think of turning this around on me …" She hissed.

"Is that what I'm doing?"

"That's what you always do Ric! You've reamed me out for everything under the sun since Sonny's trial. Blaming our breakup on the fact that I don't see Sonny fit as a father, and am willing to do whatever it takes to keep Kristina safe!"

_Ric: "Alexis, I'm sorry. And I really mean that, but I can't tell you what you want to hear. Look, I got to stop kidding myself, and I need to face reality here. I can't keep trying to make you into somebody that you're not or me into somebody that I'm not. It's just … I can't help but feel like a husband figure that you use to prop up in court so it helps you with your custody case. Look, I know. I married you for less than pure reasons. I had an agenda, but all of that changed once I fell in love with you."_

_Alexis: "The feeling was mutual. I hope you know that."_

_Ric: "No, I'm not … you don't understand. I'm not trying to question your love here. It's … it's just … I need more than that in a relationship. Look, if we would get in a fight … I mean, we'd be in the trenches, you would say something, I'd say … your priority is yourself and understandably your daughter, your child, and … that's just a fact. I'm not trying to cast a judgment on you. It's just … I won't be part of that equation, you know? We won't be part of that equation. I just need to feel like more than a bystander."_

"Look when I said that …" Ric tried to explain.

"I don't wanna …" She stopped mid-sentence swaying, as a wave of dizziness washed over her.

"Whoa! You all right?" He asked catching her, and leading her to the couch.

"Yeah, I'm fine …" She put her head between her legs, and took some deep breaths.

"I'm gonna call Dr. Meadows …" He said starting to get off the couch.

"Absolutely not, it's just nausea, nothing life threatening."

"Then let me help you to bed …"

"I can make it on my own!" She insisted.

"Alexis …"

"Ric, I'm fine OK? And I'm tired, so I think that you should go …" She was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." He opened the door to find Jax on the other side.

"What are you doing here?" Jax asked knowing about Ric and Reese's one-night stand.

"I live here."

"Not anymore you do." Jax shot back making his way to Alexis.

"Well since you're here, I guess I'm gonna leave …" He looked to Alexis praying she'd ask him to stay.

"OK …" She nodded taking a deep breath trying desperately to shake of the nausea.

Ric grabbed his coat and shut the door behind him.

"What did he want?" He asked handing her a glass of water.

"Can we just not talk about Ric right now?" She answered walking to stand by the fireplace.

"He tried to convince you to give him a second chance didn't he?"

"And what if he did?" She turned to face her ex-husband.

"I'm just asking, not passing judgment."

"I love Ric, probably more than I've ever loved any man in my life, and that's including Ned. Ric understands where I'm coming from, my baggage, because he's got a lot of his own."

"That's an understatement."

"He loves me, I know he does, but I don't want to feel like this anymore. I just want to be happy, I want my family to be happy, is that too much to ask for?" She asked her best friend on the verge of tears.

Jax took Alexis into his arms and let her find solace in his embrace.

"Of course it's not … but you need to concentrate on Kristina now, and this baby you're about to bring into the world. You're an amazing woman Alexis, and if Ric can't see that then he's not worth it."

"I love him so much …" She replied stepping away from Jax.

"Hey, it's over. Why can't you just let it go?" He asked drying away her tears.

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Because I was happy. Because if I've misread every single man in my life; then men don't leave all workaholics Jax, they leave me …" Jax sat down next to her pulling her into his embrace, rubbing her arm.

"I know it hurts. I know. Maybe that's why we hang on as hard as we do. It's so hard to believe that something that wonderful can ever happen to us again, but one day you'll find it again …"

"God." Alexis buried her face in Jax' chest crying.

"Shh … it'll be OK…"

"How?" She asked brushing away the tears.

"Well my mom has been dying to see you …"

"Maybe I do need to leave town, and get away from it all?"

**Part 5 … Realizations**

"You know when Jax told me you were coming to visit, I was positive you'd bring Kristina too?" Jane commented as she and Alexis drank some tea.

"Well she needs to spend some more time with her father, and I really need some time alone to think things through."

"So I gather that things are not going any better on the home front?" She asked knowing what Ric had done.

"Very perceptive as always Jane."

"Have you talked to Ric yet?" She asked putting her hand on top of Alexis'.

"We've done nothing but talk. It just seems like we never get anywhere. Maybe I'm asking for the impossible?"

"So you think that it's impossible for a woman to ask her husband to remain faithful?" She was shocked to hear such a comment from her 'daughter'.

"No! Of course not, I just mean that…what's happened has happened, and Ric wants us to move beyond that, but I just don't know if I can."

"Trust huh?"

"Yeah trust…" She sighed walking to the window overlooking Manhattan.

"Before this happened…did you trust him? I mean from what Jax has told me you and Ric first broke up because he'd known about Sonny being Kristina's father for months without telling you. Then it was whether or not it was safe for Kristina to be around Sonny, and then finally it came down to him choosing that…thing over you."

"He didn't choose Reese over me Jane, he was just…" She turned around with a sigh.

"Drunk! Yeah I heard the sordid story from Jax. But being drunk doesn't excuse him cheating on you, or rather cheating on your family." She harshly explained.

"Look I've been over this with Ric a thousand times over, and according to him he was trying to punish himself..."

"Oh really?" She added sarcastically arching a brow.

"What?" She asked knowing Jane had never been a big fan of Ric's.

Jane walked across the room to where Alexis was standing.

"Listen dear…you're as much a daughter to me, as Jax and Jerry are my sons, but unlike my sons, then you've got a tendency to build up walls once people have betrayed you. Now if this was someone other than Ric; I might be persuading you to knock those walls down. But just think of everything you've been through because of him? Is Ric Lansing worth it all? Do you love him so much that you're willing to risk your heart once again?"

"I love Ric, and he's a great guy, and he's a terrific father-figure for Kristina, and I know he'll love this baby…" Alexis rubbed her stomach automatically at the mention of their baby.

"…but?" Jane asked.

"But…I don't know if I'll ever be able to trust him completely, that's just the way I am."

"Is he willing to accept you for who you are?"

"Yeah, yes he is." Alexis walked back to the table and sat down, and Jane followed.

"Alexis…it's no secret that I've never been too fond of him, but if Ric is the man you want, if he really is 'it', if he's the man you want your children to have as a father, then forget about what has happened between him and that…thing; concentrate on this baby and on your family, and then I can promise you everything else will fall into place." Jane advised placing her hand on Alexis' ever-expanding stomach.

"It must be a curse huh?" Alexis asked smiling.

"How do you mean?"

"Both Jax and I having been cheated on…" She explained.

"Well I was truly sorry to hear about your troubles my dear, but as far as Jax goes..."

"I know you've never seen Courtney fit as Jax' wife, and I kinda talked you into it didn't I?"

"_Courtney is still in love with her ex-husband…"_

"_Look; no one's denying that Jason and Courtney have a strong bond, but so did Jax and Brenda, and if Jax can move on from Brenda to Courtney, then why shouldn't Courtney be able to move on from Jason to Jax?"_

"_Brenda betrayed my son Alexis…"_

"_Well as I hear it the same thing kinda happened between Jason and Courtney. Look no one's expecting you to welcome Courtney into the Jacks family with wide open arms, but if you just open them a tad odds are you'll end up loving her as much as Jax..."_

"_Pushing it a bit there aren't we?" _

"_OK maybe not quite as much as Jax, but close. How about it? Will you try?"_

"_I'll try…"_

"I wanted Jax to be happy, and therefore I didn't stand in the way of the wedding in the end. You know when you and Jax told John and I about your marriage being fake I was a little bit sad."

"Why?" Alexis asked placing her hand on top of Jane's.

"Because I always wanted a daughter; and there I had a beautiful woman who cared more about her in-law's happiness than her own. But that's you in a nutshell my dear; always putting other's needs in front of your own. First it was Chloe, then it was Kristina; your sister, then Sonny, then your daughter and now Ric and your unborn child. Decide as Alexis what's right for Alexis. Only Alexis matters here."

"All right Jax – where is she?" Ric asked storming past Jax into his penthouse.

"Who?" Jax asked playing dumb closing the door.

"You know who, Alexis; my wife!" Ric exclaimed walking through the penthouse looking for Alexis.

"Even if I knew where she was, do you think I'd tell you? Give you another chance to break what's left of her broken heart?"

"So you do know where she is?" Ric concluded.

"I said IF!" Jax insisted knowing Alexis needed this time away from Ric.

"Well Kristina is spending a few days with Sonny, and Alexis is out of town, and I'm betting you know where she is!"

"And why is that? Because she didn't tell you? Because she doesn't trust you anymore Ric? And why is it that she doesn't trust you anymore? Because you cheated on her with Reese of all people!" Jax shouted being fed up with cheaters.

"You were with her after I left Jax, so what did you say to her?"

"I didn't say anything to her, I was there for her, I comforted her, something she needed because she sure as hell wasn't getting it from you!"

"I'm trying to make things right Jax."

"If you wanna make things right then take this advice; give her some time on her own. If I know anything about Alexis then it's that some time on her own helps her put things into perspective. So just give her that time."

"_Where_ is she?"

"You may as well quit grilling me counselor because I'm not about to misuse her trust in me."

"Fine, then when will she be back?" Ric sighed.

"When she's good and ready…look there's no denying that you screwed up all right? But Alexis does love you, but her walls are up now because of what you did to her. For them to be knocked down she needs to have faith in you and your marriage."

"Then what do you suggest I do?" Ric asked knowing that Jax was one of the few people who understood Alexis.

"Go home, wait for Alexis to come back to town and then wait for her to contact you."

"How can you be so sure she will?" Ric asked running his hands through his hair.

"Because she loves you Ric, it's as simple as that."

"Why are you helping me?"

"Because for what it's worth you're the man she wants to be with, and I want her to be happy."

"I really wanna thank you for your advice. You are really like a second mother to me." Alexis hugged Jane, as she was about to go back to Port Charles.

"And you're like the daughter I never had. Ric must've had bricks in his head for ever letting you go. But something tells me he'll fight to get you back." Jane replied, as they walked to the car that was waiting for Alexis.

"I'll give Kristina your love."

"See that you do, and know that there are many more stuffed animals once the little one comes along."

"You know between you and uncle Jax my daughter has more stuffed animals than she knows what to do with."

"Well she is my first grandchild you know…" Jane laughed, as George put Alexis' bags into the trunk of the car.

"And I'll be expecting you for Kristina's birthday…" She added giving Jane one last hug.

"I wouldn't miss it for anything in the world. So you give that sweet child a kiss from her grandma Jane and remember I'm just a few hours away if you need some more sound advice and a shoulder to lean on."

"Thanks, I really needed this. You should come to Port Charles more often."

"You better be careful, I might just take you up on that…" Jane warned.

"Please do…" Alexis smiled, as she got into the car and waved to Jane, as the car drove away.

"So back to Port Charles Ms Davis?" George; Jane's personal driver asked.

"Yes, George thanks for going to the trouble of driving me all this way."

"Any friend of Jane's is a friend of mine. I must say her son has great taste." George winked at Alexis in the rearview mirror.

"Jax is just a friend." Alexis giggled.

"So I keep hearing, but you know the best romances start off as friendship."

"Like you and Jane perhaps?" Alexis asked with a smile.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" He asked arching an eyebrow.

"The way you look at her, and talk about her. She's a wonderful woman, and she deserves a nice man in her life. John would want her to be happy."

"So I assume I'd have no problems from you in joining the Jacks family; you'd put in a good word for me?"

"Absolutely!" She exclaimed smiling, as she sat back in her seat, closed her eyes, and wondered what she'd do once she was back in Port Charles. Only time would tell.

**Part 6 … Home**

"Mommy!" Kristina yelled running into Alexis' waiting arms.

"Hi monkey, did you have a good time with your dad?" Alexis asked enjoying their hug.

"We've done all sorts of things haven't we angel?" Sonny asked smiling, as mother and daughter sat down on the couch.

"Daddy made neat food everyday, and I played with Michael in the tree house and helped Leticia take care of Morgan and every night daddy would read to us." Kristina beamed.

"Wow…it sounds like you haven't even missed mommy huh?" Alexis smiled.

"Angel why don't you run upstairs and Leticia will help you pack?" Sonny asked wanting to talk to Alexis.

"OK!"

"So…how are you doing?" Sonny asked once Kristina was out of hearing range.

"I'm better, it helped a great deal talking to Jane." Alexis answered pouring a glass of water for herself.

"You know Ric came by a few days ago?" Sonny revealed sitting down.

"He did?" Alexis asked sitting down too.

"Yeah, he was desperate to get a hold of you, he saw Kristina too, and I just told him that you were out of town doing some thinking." Sonny explained.

"Yeah Jax called me, and told me he'd been by his place too. Did Ric say anything about the divorce papers?"

"Not exactly."

"_Sonny…" Ric walked to the counter at 'Kelly's' where his brother was standing._

"_Ric whatever it is I don't have time, I need to get this back to the kids." Sonny replied pointing to the box containing a pie._

"_I know you know where she is, just please, I need to talk to her."_

"_I think you've done enough to Alexis." Sonny shot back._

"_Ric Lansing?" A man neither brother had ever met asked._

"_Yes, is there something we can do for you?" Ric asked quizzically._

"_Are you Ric Lansing?" The man asked._

"_Yes."_

"_Then consider yourself served!" The man explained handing Ric an envelope._

"_What is it?" Sonny asked once the man had left 'Kelly's'._

"_I don't believe this, she actually went through with it." Ric sighed with a sad smile._

"_The divorce?" Sonny asked knowing that Alexis had asked Dara to draft her and Ric's divorce._

"_You knew?" Ric asked._

"_She told me a few days ago, this can't be a surprise to you?" Sonny asked._

"_I knew she'd talked to Dara and asked her to draft the papers, I just didn't think…"_

"…_she was serious?" Sonny added, as Ric tore out of 'Kelly's'._

"He was very upset when he left and I haven't seen him since." Sonny explained.

"How about Reese?" Alexis asked walking to the windows overlooking the backyard of Greystone.

"She's been by a few times, trying to plead her case." He explained getting up from the couch and pouring himself a drink.

"And?" Alexis asked turning around.

"And nothing, there's no chance of anything happening again between me and Reese, there's too many lies."

"Yeah, I know how that feels…" Alexis sighed walking back to the couch.

"…so are you saying there's no hope for you and Ric?" Sonny asked joining her on the couch.

"To be honest with you then I don't know anything anymore. Maybe it is for the best that this divorce moves forward. On the way back I was actually thinking of calling it off, but the only question that I'm scared to answer is…"

"…if you can trust him?" Sonny guessed.

"Yeah, without trust you have nothing. I don't want to live without Ric, I just don't see any way to live with him either."

"Not if you'll constantly be questioning his love for you, no."

"I should really get Kristina home." Alexis announced getting up from the couch.

"There she is!" Sonny smiled, as Leticia and Kristina came walking down the stairs hand in hand."

"You all set monkey?"

"All set!" Kristina smiled kissing her father goodbye and walking out of Greystone hand in hand with her mother.

"Max, make sure they get home all right."

"Sure thing boss." The bodyguard promised as he followed Kristina and Alexis home.

"OK monkey will you take your bag into your room, and find your pyjamas for mommy? It bed-time." Alexis asked.

"OK." Kristina answered.

"Thank you love." Alexis replied checking the answering machine.

"_**Alexis, this is Ric, we really need to talk, please let me know if you're all right. Bye."**_

"_**Ric again, where are you? Call me."**_

"_**Alexis, this is Dara Jensen just calling to let you know that Ric has been served with the divorce papers, I hope you had a good time in Manhattan."**_

"_**Ms Davis, just calling to confirm your reservations at the Lodge, we're looking forward to seeing you and Mr. Lansing again."**_

"Oh my God; the Lodge…" Alexis remembered.

"_How about we visit the Lodge again?" Ric asked, as they were curled up in front of the fireplace after having made love._

"_That would be wonderful…" Alexis sighed running her hand up and down Ric's arm that was locked around her waist._

"_I'm sure Nikolas or Jax would be glad to baby sit Kristina for a few days…" Ric added kissing Alexis' neck with tender, small kisses._

"_How about Sonny?" Alexis asked turning around to face Ric._

"_Sonny…well I didn't really think you'd want him to go with us to the Lodge…" He was stopped mid-sentence by Alexis slamming a pillow into his chest._

"_Ha-ha, I was talking about him taking Kristina." She laughed placing her head on Ric's chest._

"_I thought you were uneasy about her staying with him?" Ric asked playing with a few strands of Alexis' hair._

"_I was, I mean I am, but no one can change the fact that he's her father, so I may as well start dealing with it." Alexis explained giving Ric's chest a tender kiss._

"_Well, then let me call the Lodge in the morning and see when they can have our room ready for us…"_

"_Sounds like a plan…what about work?" Alexis asked fingering Ric's nipple._

"_Well, I think Reese can hold down the fort for a few days." He answered taking her hand in his before giving it a tender kiss._

"_I think that a few days in bed, making love to my handsome husband is just what the doctor ordered…"_

"_I couldn't agree more…" Ric smiled before fastening his mouth onto Alexis', and lifting her on top of him to get a head-start on their days-off._

"Mommy?"

"Huh?" Alexis asked turning around having been caught lost in memories.

"I'm ready for my story…" Kristina announced with her pyjamas in her hands.

"Let's get you ready for bed first ok?" Alexis suggested kneeling down in front of Kristina.

"What about uncle Ric?" Kristina asked with sad eyes.

"What about him?" Alexis asked tucking some stray curls behind her ear.

"He always reads me stories before bed." The little girl pouted.

"Sweetie do you remember when we talked about sometimes grown-ups has to live apart? Like daddy and Carly, and now also mommy and Ric."

"Yes…"

"Well just because people break up it doesn't mean they don't love each other anymore, they just need some time alone."

"Is that why uncle Ric won't be reading me stories?" Kristina asked.

"Yes it is."

"Don't you love him anymore mommy?"

"Of course I do, I love uncle Ric very much."

"Then why can't he come home?"

"Kristina…sometimes people; couples can't be together anymore, and they have to live separate lives, but it doesn't mean they don't love each other anymore, it just means that they need to be happy somewhere else. Do you understand?" Alexis asked not having a clue how to explain all this to a 4 year-old.

"I think so…"

"We can't be a part of uncle Ric's life anymore, but we wish him luck with his."

"Does he still love me?"

"Of course he does…how about for your birthday we have Nikolas, Jax, daddy, Michael, Morgan and…uncle Ric come over to celebrate huh?"

"Yeaaaaaaaaaah…that'll be neat!" Kristina beamed.

"Good…Come on and let's get you dressed for bed huh?" Alexis picked Kristina up from the floor.

"I love you mommy…" Kristina laid her head on Alexis' shoulder.

"I love you too monkey, so very much…"

**Part 7 … The confrontation**

"Whatever it is Reese, I'm not interested." Ric looked up from a few contracts he was trying to work on.

"I need your help with Sonny." Reese whined, as Ric let out a sarcastic laugh.

"Help you with Sonny? My brother won't even talk to me, so that makes it impossible for me to plead your case." Ric got up from the desk, and went to the bar to pour himself a glass of water.

"What's this?" Reese asked fingering the divorce papers Ric had been served with.

"None of your business!" Ric snatched the papers out of Reese's grasp.

"I'm sorry, this must be very hard for you Ric, and the gall of Alexis to just…"

"Reese please! Just keep quiet ok? You don't know the first thing about Alexis or about our marriage, so just keep quiet." Ric was ready to explode.

"We both wanted that night Ric, it's no more my fault than it's yours."

"But I'm the one loosing an entire family over this!" Ric shouted.

"I'm sorry about you and Sonny but…"

"Sonny? You think this is about Sonny? It's true I've lost my brother, but what's more important I've lost my wife; my baby and my niece… do you even get how much pain we've caused?"

"Of course I do…"

"No, I don't think you do…"

Alexis was standing in the elevator, working up the nerve to see Ric. She didn't even know why she was there. Sure, she needed to know if he'd signed the divorce papers; the sooner they were signed, the sooner they could all get on with their lives. But the truth was that she wanted to see him, she wanted to see if they could salvage what was left of their marriage. She loved him.

"Hi Angela is he in?" Alexis asked Ric's secretary.

"Ms Davis, yeah he is, but he's in a meeting with Ms Marshall."

"A meeting?" Alexis repeated.

"Yes, can I give him a message?"

"No, no message." Alexis sighed hurrying out of the law firm, she couldn't believe she'd actually come there to give their marriage a second chance.

"Angela, are there any messages?" Reese asked exiting Ric's office.

"No, it's just Ms Davis, who's been by, and she didn't wanna leave a message for Mr. Lansing."

"Alexis huh?" Reese smirked walking out.

_**Love can be a many splendored thing  
Can't deny the joy it brings  
A dozen roses, diamond rings  
Dreams for sale and fairy tales  
It'll make you hear a symphony  
And you just want the world to see  
But like a drug that makes you blind,  
It'll fool ya every time**_

"How could I be so stupid!"

_**The trouble with love is  
It can tear you up inside  
Make your heart believe a lie  
It's stronger than your pride  
The trouble with love is  
It doesn't care how fast you fall  
And you can't refuse the call  
See, you got no say at all**_

"I actually started to believe that he still loved me, that he regretted what he'd done, talk about a wakeup call!"

_**Now I was once a fool, it's true  
I played the game by all the rules  
But now my world's a deeper blue  
I'm sadder, but I'm wiser too  
I swore I'd never love again  
I swore my heart would never mend  
Said love wasn't worth the pain  
But then I hear it call my name**_

"You'd think that my relationship with Ned would've proven something to me, but no, I had to fall in love with Ric, and need him."

_**The trouble with love is  
It can tear you up inside  
Make your heart believe a lie  
It's stronger than your pride  
The trouble with love is  
It doesn't care how fast you fall  
And you can't refuse the call  
See, you got no say at all**_

"And to think I was so close to letting him back into my heart."****

Every time I turn around  
I think I've got it all figured out  
My heart keeps callin' and I keep on fallin'  
Over and over again  
The sad story always ends the same  
Me standin' in the pourin' rain  
It seems no matter what I do  
It tears my heart in two

"You'd think I'd learn from all I've been through over the years, but oh no I had to go and fall in love with Ric Lansing."****

(The trouble with love is) The trouble with love, yeah  
(It can tear you up inside) It can tear you up inside  
(Make your heart believe a lie) Make your heart believe a lie  
It's stronger than your pride

"First Ned."****

(The trouble with love is)  
It's in your heart  
It's in your soul (doesn't care how fast you fall)  
You won't get no control  
(and you can't refuse the call)  
See, you got no say at all

"Then you."****

(The trouble with love is) Oh, yeah  
(It can tear you up inside)  
(Make your heart believe a lie)

"And now Ric."

"Just take a breath ok? You need to be calm…"

"You're right Sonny, you're absolutely right." Alexis sighed, letting out a breath she'd been holding in for what seemed like forever.

"I have to go and take care of some business upstairs, you gonna be ok on your own?"

"Yes, go on upstairs, I'm fine." She reassured Sonny; her new protector.

"This is a bad idea Ms Marshall…" Max tried to stop Reese from entering the living room but to no avail.

"What the hell do you want Reese?" Sonny asked angrily.

"Alexis and I need to talk!" Reese exclaimed yanked her arm out of Max' grasp.

"I don't think so…Max will you escort Ms Marshall off my property?" Sonny asked.

"Sure boss…" Max started to push Reese out when Alexis spoke up.

"Actually…I'd like to know what Ms Marshall wants. Will you excuse us?"

"You sure?" Sonny asked with an arched brow.

"I am, I'll be ok!" Alexis reassured Sonny, as he and Max left the living room.

"That's quite a talent you have."

"Excuse me?" Alexis asked.

"Of getting men to defend you at every turn; Jax, Ric, Sonny…"

"Jealous?" Alexis challenged.

"You'd wish." Reese snarked.

"What do you want Reese?" Alexis sighed getting tired of Reese's holier-than-though act.

"To offer a word of advice."

"You don't say…"

"Stay away from Ric, he doesn't want you in his life."

"I'm pregnant with his child Reese, and I know this is a foreign concept for you, but Ric and I love each other, even though we're not together, that doesn't mean we don't love each other."

"Then why did he turn to me huh? He got sick and tired of you using him against Sonny."

"You've got no clue as to why Ric and I separated!" Alexis yelled.

"He told me, that's right, and while we were lying in bed, and he kissed my neck, he told me there was no chance for the two of you." Reese snarked getting in Alexis' face.

"And I'm supposed to believe you? A woman who came to town solely to take down Carly; and by doing that you started to sleep with her ex-husband and when that fell through you moved onto option B; my husband!" Alexis yelled starting to feel dizzy.

"At least I can keep a man unlike some people I know…" Reese grabbed Alexis' arm refusing to let her go.

"Ric? What are you doing here?" Sonny asked.

"I haven't been able to get in touch with Alexis, and Viola said she was here." Ric explained heading to the door leading into the living room.

"Bad idea." Sonny grabbed Ric's arm.

"Why? What's going on?" Ric asked turning around to face his brother.

"Alexis is in there with Reese." Sonny explained with a sigh.

"You left them alone?" Ric asked dumbfounded.

"Alexis needs to have this out with Reese."

"Let go of my arm!" Alexis yelled.

"What the hell!" Ric exclaimed tearing into the living room followed by Max and Sonny.

Alexis yanked her arm out of Reese's grasp, she could feel the nausea washing over her causing her to loose her footing and hit her head on the edge of the coffee table, and then it all went black.

**Part 8 … Everything burns**

_**She sits in her corner  
Singing herself to sleep  
Wrapped in all of the promises  
That no one seems to keep  
She no longer cries to herself  
No tears left to wash away  
Just diaries of empty pages  
Feelings gone a stray  
But she will sing **_

"Alexis! Can you hear me, baby please…" Ric raced to where Alexis was lying, cradling her head in his hands.

"Max! Call 911!" Sonny yelled to his bodyguard.

**_Til everything burns  
While everyone screams  
Burning their lies  
Burning my dreams  
All of this hate  
And all of this pain  
I'll burn it all down  
As my anger reigns  
Til everything burns _**

"Alexis? What happened?" Tony looked to the two brothers for answers, as Alexis was rolled into an exam room.

"She fainted at Greystone…" Sonny tried to explain.

"Page Dr. Meadows ASAP!" Tony yelled to a nurse.

_**Walking through life unnoticed  
Knowing that no one cares  
Too consumed in their masquerade  
No one sees her there  
And still she sings **_

"She'll be ok Ric, the doctors are working on her." Sonny tried to console his brother a few minutes after Dr. Meadows had arrived.

"Who's to say if the doctors can save her? No matter the outcome then I did this to my wife, and our unborn baby by sleeping with Reese."

"Ric you can't…"

"I can't what? See the truth for what it really is? Alexis is my wife, my pregnant wife; and I cheated on her. I never wanted to hurt her, but for some reason that's all I know how to do!" Ric yelled.

"Listen…Alexis is a fighter all right, she's been through hell and back, but she's always come through, so don't start questioning her survival instincts now ok?"

_**Til everything burns  
While everyone screams  
Burning their lies  
Burning my dreams  
All of this hate  
And all of this pain  
I'll burn it all down  
As my anger reigns **_

"Dr. Meadows…" Sonny and Ric stood up, as the doctor joined them in the waiting area.

"Ric…Alexis suffered a head trauma." Dr. Meadows explained sitting down opposite the two brothers.

"A head trauma?"

"Yes, her hitting her head on the coffee table, which resulted in the head trauma, unfortunately isn't all."

"There's more?"

_**Til everything burns  
Everything burns  
(Everything burns)  
Everything burns  
Watching it all fade away  
(All fade away)  
Everyone screams  
Everyone screams  
(Watching it all fade away)  
Oooh, ooh  
(While everyone screams)  
Burning down lies  
Burning my dreams  
(All of this hate)  
And all of this pain  
I'll burn it all down  
As my anger reigns **_

"Her heart murmur?" Ric asked dumbfounded.

"Yes, when she was diagnosed with one in March we really didn't think much of it, Dr. Quartermaine just warned Alexis that she might have gotten some heart palpitations, but unfortunately the heart murmur caused her pre-existing condition prior to her fall."

"Come again?"

"Has Alexis been complaining about fatigue or nausea."

"The nausea rings a bell; she's complained about nausea on and off…" Sonny added.

"So what does that mean?" Ric asked looking from Sonny to Dr. Meadows.

"It means that the heart murmur has had such an effect on Alexis' body that the body itself started to protect itself. Nausea typically only appears in the beginning of a pregnancy, so this was a warning sign, but one that went unnoticed."

_**Til everything burns  
(Everything burns)  
Watching it all fade away  
(Oooh, ooh)  
(Everything burns)  
Watching it all fade away**_

"Alexis is being prepped to go up to the OR, where Dr. Quartermaine will examine her heart, and repair any potential damage this heart murmur has caused."

"And the baby?" Ric asked with teary eyes.

"Ric…at this time I can't say how much damage the heart murmur has caused."

"So what are you saying?" Sonny asked.

"You need to make a choice Ric." Dr. Meadows placed her hands on top of Ric's.

"Between Alexis…and our baby?" Ric couldn't believe what the doctor was asking him to do. How could he possibly choose between the life of his wife and their baby? Ric could suddenly feel a pair of hands on his shoulders; he looked up to see Sonny standing behind him, giving what support he could.

"Ric you have to understand. We're going in blind with this operation. None of the tests we've performed can tell us how much if any damage the heart murmur has caused. But if it's severe damage we're talking about, there's a potential chance that the baby won't make it since we'll primarily have to repair the possible damage the heart murmur has caused on Alexis."

"So, what you're really saying Dr. Meadows is that Ric has to make a choice this minute who he'll want you to concentrate your efforts on saving?" Sonny asked.

"Pretty much yes. I know this is an awful position to be placed in Ric, but unfortunately Alexis isn't conscious to give us her wishes."

"I don't believe this…" Ric got up from the couch, walking to the window combing his hair with his fingers.

"Time is of the essence…" Dr. Meadows added.

"I need to see her first, I need to see Alexis before she goes into surgery." Ric announced turning around to face the doctor.

"Ok, come on." Dr. Meadows walked Ric into the exam room where Alexis was lying prepped for the OR.

"Oh God." The sight before Ric's eyes was almost too much to take.

"It's not as bad as it looks, all the wires you see is for Alexis' own good and that of your baby. They monitor Alexis' vitals as well as the baby's. I'll give you a few minutes."

Ric pushed a chair to stand next to Alexis before sitting down, and taking her left hand in between his studying her nails.

"Always beautiful, manicured nails huh? Sometimes I wonder how you find the time. God knows Kristina keeps you busy enough as it is." Ric smiled to himself giving her hand a tender kiss.

"You know I have made a lot of mistakes in my life. Building a life on this vendetta against Sonny, using first Elizabeth and then you to get at my brother. But with time I actually came to respect my brother, and I guess love him in spite of what and who he is. I just didn't think it would come with such a price. The fact that having a brother tore apart our marriage is still a blurry concept to me. And the hurt we both felt after that day in court; well you went home with our baby, and I, well I got drunk and slept with Reese. And I know there's no justification for that, just like there's no justification for you to be paying the price, or what's worse for our innocent baby to be paying the price."

"Mr. Lansing? I'm sorry, but we need to take your wife up now." The nurse entered the examination room.

Ric got up from the chair, and put Alexis' arm back on her stomach before leaning down, no more than one inch away from her face.

"You've given me so much of yourself, and I'll never be able to show you just how much that means to me. But know this…I love you and I always will…" Ric kissed Alexis tenderly on her forehead before slowly exiting the room.

"What happened?" Sonny and Dr. Meadows met him outside. Ric walked to the window to watch the nurses get Alexis ready to go upstairs.

"You made your decision?" The doctor asked.

"I made the only one I could." Ric answered not taking his eyes of Alexis.

"Meaning?" Sonny prodded.

"Save my wife." Ric turned to Dr. Meadows.

"We will try and save them both Ric."

"I know…just…take care of them." Ric pleaded with soulful eyes.

"We will." The doctor promised, as Alexis was rolled out ready to go up to the OR.

"I'll see you when you wake up ok, you're gonna be just fine honey." Ric promised giving Alexis one last kiss, as the nurses rolled her off in the elevator.

"You made the only choice you could make…" Sonny added an hour later in the waiting room.

"You know when Alexis told me she was pregnant, I had all these ideas floating around in my head about the birth. But I can tell you right now that none of them had this scenario…"

"Alexis is a fighter, she'll get through this. Just think of Kristina huh? She was born prematurely, and still mother and daughter came through with flying colours."

"Daughter…I don't even know if it's a boy or girl."

"You didn't find out?" Sonny asked.

"No, I wanted it to be a surprise, Alexis of course wanted to know desperately, but she went along with me because she loved me, and wanted to make me happy. God! How ironic is that; _wanted to make me happy_." And suddenly everything went silent, as Ric's choices stood out to him as a sore thumb.

**Part 9 … Chloe**

"Ric! What happened?" Jax came charging into the waiting room demanding answers.

"We were at Greystone, when it happened..." Ric stood up from the couch trying to explain.

"Greystone? What was she doing there?" Sonny didn't think this was the right time to tell the Candy boy and his brother how he and Alexis had renewed their friendship through all of this, but there didn't seem any way around it.

"She needed to talk about something that had happened earlier." Sonny revealed.

"Excuse me?" Jax added indecorously, he didn't believe a word that Corinthos was saying; no way would Alexis turn to him for support.

"What had happened?" Ric had grown curious too.

"Alexis showed up at your office today Ric; she was considering the two of you getting back together, but when she got there your secretary informed her that you were in a meeting with Reese."

"That can't be what caused this? What are you leaving out Corinthos?" Jax demanded to know.

"After we'd talked, Reese showed up wanting to talk to Alexis."

"And you sat by and let that happen?" Jax barked.

"I was about to throw her out, but Alexis wanted to talk to her; Max and I were right outside the living room when Ric arrived, and then we heard Alexis yell, and when we came into the living room Alexis was lying unconscious on the floor…"

"…and Reese?" Jax inquired.

"She was gone." Ric sighed sitting down on the couch.

"So where is Alexis now?" Nikolas asked joining the trio.

"Up in the OR; her heart murmur has returned, and she's been feeling nauseous and according to Dr. Meadows that's one of the warning signs when dealing with heart problems."

"What about the baby?" Nikolas asked.

Ric looked up at his wife's nephew; he couldn't even repeat what Dr. Meadows had told him and Sonny; he couldn't even think about it.

"There's a chance that only one of them can be saved; because they have to repair Alexis' heart primarily, and the baby may not be able to stand the distress." Sonny explained with a sigh.

"God…" Jax sighed taking a seat in a nearby chair.

"How long have they been up there?" Nikolas wanted to know.

"A few hours, but the best doctors are up there; Dr. Meadows and Dr. Quartermaine." Sonny added.

Nikolas couldn't believe what was happening. After everything that his aunt had been through, it couldn't end like this. He'd seen her go through Kristina's birth and her separation from her little girl, and now she might be saved, but her baby could die. Life wasn't fair, and certainly not to his aunt.

"_I'm worried about Alexis, though." _

"Oh."

"She was with Ric, and their car hit a tree."

"Oh, my God. Is she ok?"

"Yeah, her…her and the baby seem to be holding their own but…I don't know…there might be some complications. We were able to get a hold of Dr. Meadows and…ahem…and she told Alexis to keep her feet and hips elevated. Yeah, she'll be taken to the hospital by medevac as soon as the storm lets up."

"Oh, well, what about Jax? I mean, he must be worried sick about Alexis."

"_Yeah, he is."_

When Alexis had told Jax about her marriage to Ric he'd been uneasy, he'd never trusted the man, not only did he seem to hurt Alexis at every turn, he'd also kidnapped and planned to take Carly's baby away from her and Sonny. Sure there was no love lost between him and the former Corinthos', but no one deserved to lose a child like that. It wasn't until this past summer he'd seen how much Alexis loved and depended on Ric, and he'd just left her and pregnant at that.

" _I seem to have driven another one away."_

"_Oh, Alexis, he'll be back. No man is crazy enough to let you go. Take me, for example. We were just married for convenience, and I still can't get enough of you."_

"_Yeah, well, you and I didn't marry for love, and I'm starting to think maybe that's the way to go."_

"_I assumed that you and Ric were happy?"_

"_We were."_

"_Hey. Hey."_

But now looking at Ric he could see that he did love her, and that he could possibly be _'the one'_ for his favorite ex-wife.

"Sometimes I forget beneath the surface just how fragile Alexis really is." Monica revealed rechecking Alexis' vitals after the surgery.

"You're close?" Dr. Meadows asked.

"Not really; she was engaged and supposed to marry Ned, and she's helped out Jason on several occasions, she's as savvy as they come, but she's always carried around with so much pain, that I don't think Ned ever knew how to help her deal with."

"She's everything a mother should be."

"_We'll need to set up a schedule of visits. You had some difficulties with your first pregnancy, and you're considered high-risk."_

"_I know."_

"_Have you told your husband he's going to be a father?"_

"_Dr. Meadows, my daughter is missing."_

"_Yes, I know. I saw your plea on television. I am very sorry."_

"_I feel very certain that whoever has her isn't doing anything to hurt her, and I also feel very certain that we're going to get her back."_

"_I'll say a prayer for her."_

"_Thank you."_

"_You know, every child is a blessing, Alexis. Kristina and this new baby, too."_

"_I would like to feel joyful right now. I just can't do it."_

"Dr. Quartermaine, Dr. Meadows, how is she?" Ric stood up with a start, as he saw the two women doctors approach them.

"Gentlemen…Ric can we speak privately?" Monica asked.

"No offense Monica but I think we all deserve to know what's going on with Alexis." Nikolas quipped in.

"Yeah, I agree…" Ric replied.

"Very well…the surgery went extremely well, there were a few times Alexis' heart rate shot up, but she was a trooper and made it through surgery just fine. I went in to examine her heart, and miraculously the heart murmur hadn't done any damage that medication can't fix." Monica explained and the four men let out a much needed breath.

"This was actually a blessing in disguise because Alexis couldn't have been given this heart medication, while pregnant, since it has a knack of increasing one's blood pressure, and that's something she's always had problems with, pregnant or not." Dr. Meadows explained further.

"So where is she?" Jax was so relieved everything had turned out so well; Jane was waiting with anticipated breath up in Manhattan along with that would-be boyfriend of hers.

"She's in the ICU upstairs, an orderly will bring her down shortly, and we'll monitor her closely." Monica explained noticing how Ric hands were beginning to shake.

"How about the baby? Were you able to save both of them?" Without knowing it Ric had folded his hands in front of him as if he was about to say a prayer.

"Both mother and daughter are doing just fine…" Dr. Meadows smiled, as Ric laughed both out of joy and relief.

"A little girl…" Ric smiled.

"Yes…she's being monitored up in the NICU; they're getting her warmed up, and as soon as Alexis is moved, they'll move the baby too." Monica explained elated that all four men were smiling like they'd won in the lottery.

"Thank you so much…" The two doctors left the four men in peace knowing all their prayers had been answered.

"Congratulations dad!" Jax clasped Ric on the back.

"Thanks…" Ric couldn't do anything but smile. He had a beautiful daughter and a beautiful wife, and he felt for the first time in ages that everything would be ok.

"So you've thought of names yet?" Nikolas wanted to know after shaking Ric's hand.

"Not really, only for fun, we did talk about naming the baby in remembrance of a family member, but she didn't really think there was anyone worthwhile in the Cassadine family tree, aside from you of course Nikolas, but that's kinda out of the question since it's a girl." Ric joked.

"Yeah unless you wanna warp the kid for life." Nikolas joked.

All four men turned, as they could hear something being rolled towards them. It was Alexis.

"I can see this is one lucky gal to have four dashing young gents waiting for her…" The Texan orderly joked, as he got Alexis settled into her new temporary home.

"Thanks for everything you guys…" Ric smiled gratefully not knowing what he'd done to deserve the support from each of them.

Ric couldn't contain his smile when he entered the room. Seeing Alexis lying in the bed, knowing she was gonna be just fine made his heart so much lighter. He tucked a few stray strands of hair behind her ear, finding it ironic that now of all times her hair was curly. She never showed herself in public with her hair naturally curly; she was sexy as hell – even unconscious and in a hospital bed.

"Knock, knock…I thought you wouldn't mind a visit from the newest addition to your family…" Bobbie whispered, as she rolled the incubator into the room, and placed it next to Alexis' bed.

"Oh my God; she's so beautiful." Ric was in awe of their little girl. So tiny, so perfect, so Alexis. Wrapped in a pink blanket and with a matching pink cap, not even realizing how loved she was. He leaned in over the incubator, and gently touched his angel's tiny hand, the baby immediately took a firm hold of her daddy's hand. Ric couldn't contain the tears that escaped his eye.

His eye caught the text on the incubator

"Baby girl Lansing" 

"Have you decided on a name yet Ric?" Bobbie asked, Ric had completely forgotten she was still in the room with him. Ric knew immediately who this precious little one should be named after; someone Alexis had never been more an opposite of, but at the same time also alike, whom she'd loved and admired.

"Chloe, Chloe Kristin Lansing-Davis."

**Part 10 ... Forgiveness**

"_You are a great guy."_

"_Aren't I?"_

"_How am I ever going to thank you?"_

"_I can think of a couple of things."_

"_Just a couple?"_

"Mr. Lansing? Ric?" Dr. Meadows poked him trying to rouse him from a deep sleep.

"Huh?" Ric pulled himself out of Alexis' lap where he'd slept for a few hours.

"Good morning, I'm just here to check her vitals." The doctor explained, as she checked the monitors and Ric walked to the window to look out.

"It looks to be a beautiful day." Ric stretched his arms upon having slept in such an awkward position.

"Yes it does, she should wake up shortly, the anesthesia we gave her should let up soon."

"Will she remember anything? I mean about when she passed out?" Ric asked sitting down next to Alexis again.

"Most likely not at first, but in a day or two she should remember, that's also why when she wakes up, and finds out she's no longer pregnant someone needs to be here to explain what happened, and that Chloe is just fine."

"I'm not leaving her side…" Ric grasped Alexis' hand in his kissing her knuckles tenderly.

"She's a very lucky woman." Dr. Meadows added before leaving the room.

"I know that you love sleeping in, but it's time to wake up. You need to see our little girl for the first time; Chloe."

"Nice touch with the name." Jax whispered not wanting to startle Ric.

"Jax, hey…" Ric smiled getting up from the chair to greet his wife's ex.

"How is she doing?" Jax asked.

"Ok, the doctor was just in here checking up on her, and she thinks that Alexis might wake up soon."

"That's great news!" Jax exclaimed smiling.

"I need to go and get some coffee, would you mind staying with her? I don't want her waking up alone."

"Sure, no problem." Jax replied taking a seat next to Alexis, while Ric went to the cafeteria to fetch a cup of coffee.

"It seems that I've been very wrong about your husband, he's a good guy despite his flaws. I just hope those walls of yours will come down once you wake up. Mom sends her love, she's arriving from Manhattan today, and staying at my place with you know who. Which reminds me that as soon as you wake up I've got a bone to pick with you." Jax joked.

"_She deserves to be happy Jax."_

"_I'm not trying to stand in the way of my mother's happiness ok?"_

"_I know that, and George won't be taking John's place in your family, but Jane deserves some happiness in her life, and John's been gone for 2 years now. George is a wonderful guy."_

"_I do want her to be happy."_

"_Then show her, invite her and George out for dinner or something like that, and show your mother that you love her and that you want her to be happy."_

"Anything?" Ric asked entering the room with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"No, nothing yet. I'm gonna go to the airport and pick up my mother and George, they're flying in." Jax replied meeting Ric at the door.

"Oh ok, and Jax…" Jax turned around on the way out the door.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for everything, I know you've never really liked me, but I'm hoping after all this that we can at least be civil to each other for Alexis."

"For Alexis yeah, just don't hurt her again." Jax warned walking out of the room.

Ric placed his cup of coffee on a table next to Alexis before sitting down on the chair Jax had vacated.

"You know, we've all been praying for you; Nikolas, Sonny, Jax, Jane, me…that's why you've got to wake up sweetheart; you've got way too much to live for. Not to mention two little girls who need their mother, and I…I need you more than you'll ever know…"

_**In my place, in my place,**_

_**Were lines that I couldn't change,**_

_**I was lost, oh yeah.**_

"I walked away. I walked away from everything that I ever wanted in my whole life. I walked away from a wife, two children. But on the upside, you know, I think the vendetta that I have against my brother is gone because I set him free."

_**I was lost, I was lost,**_

_**Crossed lines I shouldn't have crossed,**_

_**I was lost, oh yeah.**_

"I still care about Alexis. I just don't want to see her get hurt by this whole situation."

_**And yeah, how long must you wait for it?**_

_**Yeah, how long must you pay for it?**_

_**Yeah, how long must you wait for it?**_

"It's odd not knowing what to say to you."

"Well, maybe we'll get used to that…you know, the awkwardness, the strain. Maybe we'll just even get over it."

_**I was scared, I was scared,**_

_**Tired and under prepared,**_

_**But I wait for it**_

"This is my family. This is what I want, right here, right in front of me."

_**And if you go, if you go,**_

_**Leave me down here on my own,**_

_**Then I'll wait for you, yeah**_

"I promise, ok, that in the unlikely event of your death that I will act in Kristina's best interests, but you and I both know that the best thing for Kristina is to have her mother. And by the way, it is best for this child you're carrying, too. So as an attorney and as the father of this baby, I think my advice to you would be to invoke your considerable force of will and beat this. Because you can, and I'm here to help you."

_**Yeah, how long must you wait for it?**_

_**Yeah, how long must you pay for it?**_

_**Yeah, how long must you wait for it?**_

_**Oh for it**_

"Yeah, I felt her absence my whole life, even when I didn't know her. My father was just so emotionally distant. He…you know, losing Adela and forcing me on his new wife. It just…it just destroyed him. It destroyed him, it destroyed his marriage, and I guess, in a large part, it destroyed me."

_**Sing it please, please, please,**_

_**Come back and sing to me,**_

_**To me, me**_

"Lately every time I…I lay down to go to sleep, I notice that there's see, your side of the bed…there's nobody there."

_**Come on and sing it out, now, now.**_

_**Come on and sing it out**_

_**To me, me**_

_**Come on and sing**_

"Ok? Now, I want to share a life with you, so stop over-analyzing. Just trust yourself, and trust me. What do you want?"

_**In my place, in my place,**_

_**Were lines that I couldn't change,**_

_**I was lost, oh yeah.**_

_**Oh yeah**_

"Even when the person closest to you doesn't tell you the whole truth, that doesn't have to be a betrayal. Sometimes…sometimes they just need to cling to something or somebody so that they don't drown in their own pain."

Alexis felt strange, like she'd been floating. Didn't know where she was or where she'd been

Greystone, that's right, she'd been at Greystone, but where was she now?

Slowly she opened her eyes

God she was so tired

She could hear some strange noises

She turned her head to the left and found that she was hooked up to different machines

The hospital; she was in the hospital

But why?

She turned her head to the right, and found Ric looking back at her with his soulful brown eyes.

"Hey…you had us worried for a minute." Ric kissed her hand tenderly.

She had on a breathing mask

"Something happened at Greystone, you lost consciousness after an argument with Reese. The paramedics brought you here, and you went up to the OR and Monica examined your heart because the heart murmur had caused some damage, or so the doctor's thought. The damage the heart murmur had caused can be treated medically. They performed a C-section; the baby's fine; perfect."

Alexis moved the breathing mask away from her mouth, and asked in a hoarse whisper

"Boy or girl?"

"A perfect little girl; Chloe." Ric smiled.

Alexis smiled; what a perfect way to honor her late friend

"I love you so much, if anything had happened to you in that OR I would never have forgiven myself. You are everything to me Alexis, and I'll try and earn your trust with time. I don't expect you to forgive me right away, I'm just asking that you try."

At that moment there was no doubt in her mind

Ric had been there for her through thick and thin, and in her heart he was _'the one' _

"I forgive you." Ric was elated; he had his family back, and even though they had their work cut out for them; nothing would keep them apart anymore; not Reese, not Sonny, not anyone.

Part 11 … Going home 

"_Alexis, listen to me. Listen to me. Listen to me. Kristina is…Kristina's going to come home safe and sound. All right? And you and me and Kristina and this baby…all four of us are going to be a family." _

"You up for some company?" Sonny asked from the doorway holding Kristina's hand.

"Always…" Alexis smiled back, as father and daughter entered the room.

"Wauw…" Sonny smiled upon seeing Alexis lying in bed with Chloe sleeping on her stomach.

"Dr. Meadows said since I wasn't conscious when she was born, this would be good to do, to make her sense me."

"She looks content." Sonny laughed lifting Kristina up so she could get a good look at her baby sister.

"I've missed you so much angel…say hello to your new baby sister."

"Hello…" Kristina kissed first her mother and then her sister.

"So any word on when you can go home?" Sonny asked sitting down on a chair next to the bed with Kristina on his lap.

"Maybe today, but we're in no rush though." Alexis smiled kissing Chloe's downy head.

"Is that because you're not sure of your strength in taking care of these two rug rats or because of Ric?"

"Both."

"This whole thing has made me see how much Ric does love you, he wouldn't leave your side through all of this." Sonny added when Kristina had moved to the floor to play with some toys they'd brought.

"I'm not questioning his love for us, I'm just…"

"What?" Sonny asked placing his hand on top of Alexis'.

"If I can't trust him again, what do we have? We have a beautiful little girl together, but if we don't have trust our marriage won't survive."

"_I proposed for real, Alexis. I want to marry you. I'm not going to agree to keep my distance and maintain some sort of public, polite facade, all right? That's the house that I grew up in. My father, my stepmother… they were unfailingly civil to one another. They…they carried on witty conversations and they were dead inside, and I am not going to subject myself or you to that kind of life, not even for the benefit of Kristina. Look, if we're going to marry, we got to try to build on something real."_

"You don't think you can rebuild the trust?" Sonny asked making Alexis frown.

"Can you? Can you see yourself trusting Reese again after being lied to for months?"

"Touché." Sonny smiled.

"I just don't want to rob Chloe or Kristina of a family, but I can't say whether or not I'll ever trust him again, I just can't."

"Knock, knock…" Alexis looked up to see her smiling ex-husband standing in the doorway.

"Hey…" She smiled sadly after having placed Chloe back in the incubator.

"What's wrong?" Jax asked closing the door behind him.

"Everything." Alexis whined close to tears.

"Hey, come here…" Alexis stepped into Jax' warm embrace.

"What the hell do you want?" Ric snapped at Reese.

"I've come in peace…" Reese explained holding her hand up.

"Right…" Ric sighed.

"Is she ok? I really didn't intend for it to get so out of hand." Reese needed to make Ric believe her, he was the only person left in this town, who actually seemed to understand her. And she wasn't about to lose that.

"What were you doing there in the first place?"

"I wanted to set some things straight. Your secretary told me that Alexis had been there earlier, and possibly gotten the wrong idea about our meeting."

"And you actually expect me to believe that?" Ric asked expirated.

"I see mom has been here with all of her gifts huh?" Jax asked a little while later, sitting on the bed with Alexis in his arms.

"Yeah, how did you guess?" Alexis giggled.

"Well the huge amount of stuffed animals were my first clue." He laughed.

"God…I can't keep doing this to myself." She berated walking to the mirror to look at her face.

"What?"

"I want to be happy, I think I deserve it, but still every time I think about being happy, I think of Ric, and then a little while later Reese comes into the equation too."

"You saying you can't forgive Ric?" Jax asked standing up from the bed.

"Can I?" She asked turning away from the mirror.

"That's something only you can answer."

"No actually I wanted you to answer that!" She exclaimed sarcastically walking to Chloe, who was fast asleep in her incubator.

"You have to decide for yourself whether or not you want Ric in your life. I can't decide it for you, Sonny can't, Ric can't, only you can decide who you want in your life."

"I'm so sick of feeling miserable all the time, and I don't want my children to grow up like that." Alexis replied stroking Chloe's cheek.

"If you want your marriage to Ric to work out, then you need to forgive him. If you want a fresh start with Chloe and Kristina then you need to let him go."

"_You need to be alone, in control. You were desperately close to needing me, Alexis, to trusting and relying and wanting our life together, and that's unacceptable. So the first opportunity you have, what are you doing? You're running. You know, the truth is if I didn't have a deep, dark secret that came to light you would've invented one. Because the better things got between us, the more you needed a place to run. Now you got one." _

"What is the bottom line Reese what do you want?" Ric sighed wanting to see his wife and daughter.

"Your friendship."

"Excuse me?" Ric couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I don't expect to get it back overnight, but I just want someone in my life, who believes in me…"

"Then find it someplace else, I'm not interested." Ric walked away, leaving Reese in the hall with a smirk on her face thinking

_You will in time Ric._

"How are we doing?" Dr. Meadows asked entering the hospital room.

"Good…" Alexis smiled.

"I can see you're ready to go home huh?" The doctor smiled.

"Yeah, I think we all need to take a breather and relax now that it's all over." Alexis sighed.

"Well, all that's needed is for the discharge papers to be signed and then you can be on your way, I'll have Bobbie bring the papers in for you to sign."

"Thank you Dr. Meadows." Alexis smiled gratefully.

"Take care of your little girls Alexis." She smiled leaving the room.

"So…you want me to take you and Chloe home?" Jax asked.

"That would be really great…" She smiled gratefully.

"I'll take care of the discharge papers then, and then I'll come and get you."

"Ok thanks…" She smiled, as Jax left the room.

"Hey…" Ric poked his head in the door.

"Hi…" She sighed awkwardly.

"So you ready to go home?" Ric walked to the baby carrier, and kissed the sleeping Chloe on the forehead.

"Yeah, Jax is taking care of the discharge papers before taking us home." Alexis put on her leather coat to avoid eye contact knowing Ric would disapprove of Jax' role in this.

"Jax? Why?"

"He offered, and I didn't want to inconvenience you."

"_Inconvenience_ me?" Ric almost tripped over the words.

"You know what I mean." Alexis began to put the stuffed animals into a bag to occupy herself, well-knowing that if she looked into Ric's eyes, she'd cave.

"Why are you doing this to us?"

"What?" She sighed turning around to face him.

"All of this…I'm your husband; not Jax, I'm Chloe's father; not Jax!"

"I know that…" Alexis replied looking to the floor.

"Do you? Hey…" Ric placed his index finger underneath Alexis' chin, and forced her to look him into the eyes.

"_Ok? Now, I want to share a life with you, so stop over-analyzing. Just trust yourself, and trust me. What do you want?" _

"I don't trust you or myself right now." Alexis explained with misty eyes.

"I know that we have to work on our marriage, and I want that, I want our family…"

"…no that's not what I mean." Alexis combed her fingers through her hair walking away from Ric.

"What then?"

"I don't know if I'll ever trust you again!" Alexis exclaimed.

"Well…" Ric let out a much needed breath.

"I'm sorry, but that's how I feel."

"Is there anything about me that you do trust?" He asked on the verge of tears.

"I believe that you love me, and that you love Kristina and Chloe."

"Believe, not _trust_?" Both wanted to reach out, but something stopped them finally Ric felt he had no other choice but to leave. When Jax came back he found Alexis sitting on the bed staring into space.

"_It's over."_

Part 12 … A final goodbye 

"_I don't know if I'll ever trust you again!" _

"_Well…"_

"_I'm sorry, but that's how I feel."_

"_Is there anything about me that you do trust?"_

"_I believe that you love me, and that you love Kristina and Chloe."_

"Believe, not trust?" 

"Dammit Alexis!" Ric banged his fist against a wooden board on the docks.

"You know, banging your fists to a pulp won't help." Reese offered walking down the steps to the docks.

"It's not a good idea to keep me company tonight Reese!" Ric exclaimed sitting down on the bench.

"And why is that?" She asked joining him on the bench.

"Well, let's see…my entire family has turned on me; I barely have a relationship with my brother anymore, my wife says she can't trust me, my niece is off-limits as is my recently new born baby girl, I'd say things couldn't get much worse!" Ric shouted walking to the edge of the docks.

"So you and Alexis are over…for real this time?" She asked gleefully.

"Don't be all heartbroken for me." Ric answered sarcastically.

"You've said on many occasions that you couldn't both be on Sonny and Alexis' sides, now you don't have to choose, they've chosen for you."

"And that's supposed to make me feel better?"

"_Sonny and Alexis are never going to stop fighting over Kristina."_

_"So whose side are you on?"_

"_Both." _

_"Coward." _

_"No, you know what? Sonny may have a lot of faults, believe me, but he is a good father. He will do anything for his children. And Alexis is…she's a terrific mother. She's just concerned about Sonny's lifestyle and Kristina's welfare. I mean, I get that, but she's just so controlling."_

_"And Sonny isn't?"_

"_Well, all the more reason to stay out of it." __  
_

"_Yeah, is that possible? Come on."_

"So mom and George are safely tucked away at the MetroCourt, but don't expect her to keep her distance." Jax explained joining Alexis on the couch.

"From Kristina or Chloe?" Alexis asked stroking Chloe's cheek, who was lying safely in her mother's arms.

"Both…not to mention that Kristina's birthday is coming up soon, have you made any arrangements yet?"

"I think it'll just be a small gathering here. I don't really want to invite a bunch of people considering the mood I'm in…" She laughed sarcastically.

"It'll be better in time, you just have to hang on to that."

"You know it would be so nice to just forget about everything that's happened, and pick up where we left off, and raise our family together."

"You can't ignore what you feel."

"I don't want to ignore my feelings, I want them to lead me to some sort of resolution on this…" Alexis placed Chloe back in the baby carrier.

"You know Ric has many faults, but while you were in surgery I saw something in his eyes I hadn't noticed before."

"And what's that?"

"His unconditional love for you. At that time it didn't matter to him if the baby wouldn't survive, all that mattered was if you made it through surgery."

"I don't want to loose him Jax, but I'm afraid that's all I know how to do."

"I'm very grateful for…" 

"_You're…you're grateful? Did you hear yourself? You sound like you're in court. You sound like you're…like you're thanking a witness for their testimony. Alexis, do you realize how long I tried to get you out of that car? I bargained with God. I pleaded with him to make sure that you and the baby were all right. I asked him if he did that, that I'd never ask him for another thing ever in my life! You know, experiences like that change people, Alexis. You know, it usually brings them closer together. It makes them realize how precious life is and how…how there is nothing more important than love and family. But that's not who you are…I guess it's going to have to be enough, then, that…that you and the baby are all right. Because you have nothing left to give."_

"Now you've got something or rather someone else to keep your family together for. Both your daughters need their father's in their lives. Sonny's presence in Kristina's life is questionable, but Ric's in Chloe's life isn't."

"Can you watch them for me?" She asked putting on her leather coat.

"Where are you going?" Jax asked with a smirk.

"To find my husband!" She explained disappearing out the door.

"Is uncle Jax smart or what angel?" Jax asked the sleeping Chloe.

"I really don't see the problem Ric."

"You don't?" Ric asked with an arched eyebrow.

"No, if you wanted a family with Alexis you'd be at her doorstep right now, but where are you? On the docks…with me."

"I didn't ask you down here, and I do want a family with my wife and children."

"Why? All she's ever done is make you miserable."

"How do you figure that? Alexis has given me so much of herself, she trusts me with both our daughters…"

"…Kristina's Sonny's daughter!" Reese argued.

"She's just as much mine as Chloe is. I'm the one reading bedtime stories to her, I'm the one she runs to in the middle of the night when the monsters wanna eat her and I'm the one who cooks her eggs. That's me, not Sonny."

"That may change." Reese added knowing the idea of Sonny in Alexis' life not to mention her children's would enrage him.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Sonny has been a great support for Alexis lately Ric, even you can't deny that. Sonny isn't involved with anyone right now, and neither is Alexis."

"She's married to me, and has just given birth, so I highly doubt she's in any mood to being courted by my brother."

"She fell for him once, and Kristina's the result."

"I'm very well aware of that thank you." Ric shot back sarcastically.

"How can you be so sure that Alexis won't respond to Sonny's advances if he makes some?"

"You really wanna know? Because I love her so deeply, as does she me. We've both experienced close to death circumstances lately, and we've both come back from them. Because of the feelings we share for each other."

"_I am so grateful to you for giving me a family…Kristina, this child that's inside of you. I got to tell you, Alexis, since the day that I married you, you have been a constant surprise to me. I admire you. I…I respect you…I love you. I love you, Alexis, and I need you."_

"Fine…hey, it's still bleeding let me take a look." Reese offered reaching out for his hand.

"Don't worry about it, it's fine." Ric pulled his hand back.

"Will you just let me look at it? It will seriously damage my reputation if I let you go with a broken hand. Come on…" They walked back to the bench and sat down, just as Alexis arrived on the top of the stairs.

_**I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
She felt it everyday  
And I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again**_

"I wish you and Alexis the best Ric, I mean that…" Alexis felt sick to her stomach, as she watched Reese's hand slide out of Ric's grasp.

_**What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home  
It's where she lies, broken inside  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes  
Broken inside**_

Alexis watched Reese walk away, and made her presence known.

_**Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind  
Be strong, be strong now  
Too many, too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home  
It's where she lies, broken inside  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes  
Broken inside**_

"Alexis?" Ric was shocked to see her walk down the steps.

_**Her feelings she hides  
Her dreams she can't find  
She's losing her mind  
She's fallen behind  
She can't find her place  
She's losing her faith  
She's fallen from grace  
She's all over the place  
Yeah, oh**_

"You miserable bastard!" Ric didn't even have time to react before Alexis' hand had left a red mark on his cheek.

_**She wants to go home, but nobody's home  
It's where she lies, broken inside  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes  
Broken inside**_

"You stay the hell away from us!" She hurried away not knowing how long she could contain her cries.****

She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh  
She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah

Part 13 … You had me at hello 

"You sure you're ok?" Skye asked Alexis.

"Great." Alexis answered sarcastically.

"So is it Ric?"

"Who else?" Alexis asked looking down at Kristina's birthday cake.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Not particularly…" Alexis sighed opening drawers to find the newly-purchased birthday candles.

"Is he coming?"

"Who?"

"Ric." Skye sighed knowing that Alexis was dodging even mentioning Ric's name. The two former enemies had become close, practically friends ever since Alexis had defended Skye in the Ross Duncan trial.

"I have no idea." Alexis held up the birthday candles feeling victorious.

"_Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Kristina, happy birthday to you." _

Sonny, Emily, Michael, Morgan, Mike, Nikolas, Courtney, Jax, Jane, George, Skye and Alexis sang in unison in honor of Kristina turning 3.

Sonny and Alexis were standing behind Kristina, who was standing on a chair ready to blow out the birthday candles.

"Make a wish sweetie…" Alexis whispered to her.

Kristina thought long and hard for what to wish for. She'd gotten a lot of presents, but what she really wanted had nothing to do with presents, it had to do with her mommy. She'd been so sad lately, and she wanted her to be happy. So she wished for just that; happiness for her mommy.

Everyone clapped as Kristina blew out the 3 birthday candles, the lights were turned back on again, and the cake was devoured.

"Hi there angel, have everyone forgotten all about you huh?" Alexis asked the crying Chloe picking her up from the crib.

Alexis sat down with Chloe in her arms in the antique rocking chair Jax had surprised her with a few days ago, and picked up a book Ric had bought months ago; Goodnight moon.

"_I got something for you." Ric announced standing in front of Alexis with both hands behind his back holding something._

"_Really…?" Alexis asked eagerly._

"_Uh-huh!" He exclaimed happily, as they sat down on the couch._

"_What's the occasion?" She asked with an arched eyebrow sensing 'trouble'._

"_Can't a man give his wife a present without the third inquisition?" He sighed._

"_No!" Alexis shot back._

"_Well, I wanted to give **us **something to share with the baby, and it just so happens that this is the perfect gift."_

"_Now I am intrigued." She smiled, as Ric handed her the gift._

"_Open it, open it!" Ric chanted eagerly._

"_Oh my God, Ric…" Alexis sighed running her fingertips over the cover of the book._

"_**Goodnight moon **is a very well-known children's book, and the clerk said that it was the perfect gift idea."_

"_It is…" Alexis sniffed feeling extremely emotional._

"_I didn't mean to make you cry…" Ric smiled drying away her tears._

"…_happy tears." Alexis smilingly assured him._

"_The only kind of tears I wanna see on you, ever." Ric placed a soft kiss on Alexis' quivering lips._

"Goodnight room. Goodnight moon. Goodnight cow jumping over the moon. Goodnight little house. Goodnight little mouse. Goodnight clocks and goodnight socks. Goodnight kittens and goodnight mittens. Goodnight comb and brush. Goodnight to the little old lady whispering, 'hush'. Goodnight stars. Goodnight air. Goodnight noises everywhere."

By the time Alexis had finished reciting the poem, Chloe was fast asleep in her mother's arms. Alexis carried her back to the crib, and watched for a few minutes how Chloe's chest rose and fell as she breathed.

"Maybe someone should go check on her?" Jax asked worried about his favourite ex-wife.

"I'm sure she's just putting Chloe down, and she'll be back soon." Skye added.

When the door opened and Ric stepped into the apartment, all eyes were upon him.

_How dare he show up here after everything?_

_Great timing brother._

_I hope Alexis doesn't see him before I throw him out?_

But only one voice found the light of day

"Uncle Ric! I've missed you so much!" Kristina jumped into Ric's waiting arms, as everyone else just watched, as Kristina was showered with kisses.

When Ric let Kristina join her brother's again, he noticed how everyone were still looking at him, like they were pondering how they could make him hurt, like he'd hurt Alexis.

"Hello, I'm looking for my…wife…" He sighed, as Alexis entered the living room from the hallway.

Alexis cocked her head to the side, while watching every move Ric made, all the while feeling her asthma flaring up.

"I won't let you push me away, what do you say to that? We have far too much to live for now than to let either one push the other away. We've both run away from each other, but now we have something to run to; our family."

"About damn time…" Skye muttered under her breath to Jax.

"We live in a cynical world. A cynical world. And our work is supposed to make the world a better place; well guess what? Not always, sometimes we win and sometimes we loose. And I'm not just talking work here, I wanna be on the winning side for the rest of my life…with you…I love you. You...complete me."

"He does have his way with words huh?" Jax muttered back.

"I love the person you are, the person you've been, and the person you'll be. I love your stubbornness, how you never let me get away with anything, how you challenge me to become a better man; and I have."

"Oh stop being so cynical Jax." Skye berated her ex-husband.

"You're a beautiful woman Alexis; on the inside and out. Sure the inside has got more scars than the outside, but you take care of those scars. You take care of the people close to you; your friends, your family, your daughters, even a sometimes idiotic husband."

"Give the man a cigar…" Jax added sarcastically, which earned him a shove in the ribs by Skye.

"We both have baggage, but we can deal with it…together. I want _this _to work, I want _us_ to work. I want to be able to wake up every morning next to you, to give Chloe and Kristina a bath every evening, to read them bedtime stories right before bed."

_Goodnight moon _

"I want us to stand before a minister, in a church, and recite our vows, but this time around make them about us and the girls, not just one or the other. I want us to go to Aspen on our honeymoon and bring the girls, visit Greece with them in the summer, take trips with them to Martha's Vineyard. I want our family."

"If only they could clone that man…" Skye sighed.

Alexis hadn't said a word during Ric's entire speech. Was it out of fear that Kristina would come into the bedroom in a minute and wake her up, or was it just fear of being happy again with this man, who possessed her body and soul?

"You are everything to me, and I'll camp out on your front doorstep until that obstinate, but beautiful mind get's that across." Ric promised standing right in front of Alexis.

Skye could see the constant shadow that had lingered over Alexis these past few months slowly evaporate.

"I will…" Alexis placed her index finger on Ric's lips to stop him from talking.

"Shut up. Just shut up. You had me at _hello_, you had me at _hello_."

Lips crashed into each other

Tears drew a path down both their faces

Bodies embraced each other

Kristina stood with a huge smile on her face looking at her mother and Ric hugging and kissing

_It came true _

_**She'll let you in her house  
If you come knockin' late at night  
She'll let you in her mouth  
If the words you say are right  
If you pay the price  
She'll let you deep inside  
But there's a secret garden she hides **_

She'll let you in her car  
To go drivin' round  
She'll let you into the parts of herself  
That'll bring you down  
She'll let you in her heart  
If you got a hammer and a vise  
But into her secret garden, don't think twice

You've gone a million miles  
How far'd you get  
To that place where you can't remember  
And you can't forget

She'll lead you down a path  
There'll be tenderness in the air  
She'll let you come just far enough  
So you know she's really there  
She'll look at you and smile  
And her eyes will say  
She's got a secret garden  
Where everything you want  
Where everything you need  
Will always stay  
A million miles away

"So how do you feel?" Skye nudged Jax.

"About what?"

"Them…" She gestured towards Ric and Alexis, who were dancing close.

"Couldn't be happier…" He smiled, as they joined the happy couple on the dance floor.

**Part 14 … Merry Christmas**

"_I hate Christmas. Do you?" _

"_Well, up until a few moments ago, yeah. It's never been my favorite holiday. It's always seemed to be so fake, you know? My father and my stepmother…they'd always…they'd always go through the motions, you know. They'd put up the tree, they'd buy lots of presents. They'd…they'd go to church. But it was always, you know, hollow. All the joy and the…that good feeling that kids have when they know that their families are around, you know, the…the laughter and the love and the clutter was always missing."_

"What's that gorgeous mind of yours thinking about?" Ric asked, as he and Alexis were cuddled up on the couch in front of a roaring fire after having put Chloe and Kristina to bed.

"Us…and where we were a year ago…" Alexis smiled rubbing Ric's arm in circular motions.

"…that would be that godforsaken cabin." Ric laughed.

"Uh-huh, Christmas tree hunting." Alexis giggled.

"I personally prefer this; my beautiful wife in my arms in front of a roaring fire, and knowing our two little girls are fast asleep and safe down the hall."

"Me too…this has to go down as one of the best Christmas' in my life."

"What was your favorite?"

"Probably 3 years ago; holding Kristina in my arms for the first time in the NICU."

"_Be careful. This really is a little soon for this."_

"_Ok."_

"_In fact, if it weren't for Dr. Lewis, this wouldn't be happening right now at all."_

"_Ok. Hey. Hi."_

"_Merry Christmas."_

"_Thank you. Hi, sweetheart. My angel. Oh. Hi, baby. Merry Christmas, angel._

"_This is the best Christmas present I've ever had. Thank you. Hey. Oh, I know. Hello, sweetheart. Hello, angel."_

"Then how about we make this Christmas stand out too?" Ric whispered into her ear.

"What did you have in mind?" Alexis asked seductively.

"To make tonight beautiful, come on…" Alexis sat up straight on the couch, and did a double take when suddenly she found Ric sitting on one knee in front of her.

"What's going on?" She asked with an arched brow, as Ric presented her with a black, velvet box that he revealed to contain an absolutely stunning diamond ring that took Alexis' breath away.

"What does it look like I'm doing, I'm proposing…"

"Proposing…?" Alexis didn't know if she'd heard right over her palpating heart and trouble breathing.

"Breathe Alexis, just breathe…" Ric was holding her hand in a firm grip reassuring her that he was really there, and that he indeed was proposing.

"We're already married…" She sighed carefully touching the ring as if it were to disappear all of the sudden together with the man in front of her.

"I know…" Ric couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity of what Alexis had said.

"…so why?"

"Because I want to show you how much I love you, and how sorry I am for everything I've put you and our marriage through…I want this ring to signify our commitment to each other and to our girls. I've never felt so deeply for any woman in my life, and I want this ring to be proof of my love for you, and my dedication to our family." Neither Ric or Alexis could stop the tears that escaped their eyes.

"Oh God…" Alexis laughed, as she dried both her own and Ric tears away.

"Ok…" Ric couldn't contain the huge grin that covered his face.

"Yup, I'm ready…" Alexis smiled taking a deep breath, while Ric removed the ring from the velvety box.

"Alexis; my wife, my friend, my partner and the mother of our children…will you do me the honor of taking this ring as a symbol of our love and commitment?" Alexis took a deep breath.

"Yes." She exhaled just before Ric grabbed her face and their lips crashed into each other, as they slowly pulled away they both had huge smiles on their faces.

"To make it official…" Ric took Alexis' hand in his, and ever so slowly slid the ring onto her ring finger.

"I can't believe…" Alexis' couldn't keep her eyes off the ring on her finger when they were cuddled up on the couch.

"…what?"

"Everything; this ring, our love, our family, it just seems so surreal to me…" Alexis closed her eyes, and rested her head on Ric's chest.

"…this is as real as it get's." Ric kissed Alexis on the top of her head, and tightened his arms around her.

Suddenly they could hear Chloe crying over the baby monitor.

"I'll go…be right back…" When Alexis had disappeared down the hall, Ric got up and found some candles, and placed them on the dining room table, on top of the fireplace and on the coffee table.

Ric walked to the stereo, and put on some soft music, and stopped right in front of the Christmas tree. Just a few years ago he wouldn't have thought this could've ever been possible. For him to have a wife and two little girls.

"She went right back to sleep…" Alexis explained wrapping her arms around Ric's waist.

"A fast sleeper just like someone else I know…" Ric grinned turning around to take Alexis into his arms.

"Your point?" She asked arching an eyebrow.

"No point…" Ric grinned leading Alexis back to the couch.

"You do know how to create a romantic setting…"

"I try…" Ric smiled kissing her hands.

"So, are we ready for the happily-ever-after?"

"I think we are…what I know for certain is that I love you, and I love our family, and that I'm the happiest I've been in months." Ric smiled tucking a few strands of Alexis' hair behind her ear.

"Ditto…" Alexis kissed Ric softly, as the stereo began to play a romantic ballad.

"May I have this dance Mrs. Lansing?" Ric asked standing up from the couch, and extending his hand to Alexis.

"You certainly may Mr. Lansing." Alexis grinned taking Ric's hand, and letting him lead her to the fireplace, where he took her into his arms.

_**At the mirror you fix your hair and put your makeup on  
You're insecure about what clothes to wear  
I can't see nothing wrong  
To me you look so beautiful when you can't make up your mind  
It's half past eight, it's getting late  
It's OK, take your time**_

They swayed in tune to the rhythm of the song, Alexis rested her head against Ric's shoulder. Ric had his eyes closed, moving one hand in small circular motions at the small of her back, while the other trailed up and down her spine.

_**Standing here my hands in my pockets  
Like I have a thousand times  
Thinking back it took one breath  
One word to change my life**_

"This feels so nice…" Alexis pulled her head back to look into Ric's eyes.

"…I couldn't agree more." Ric smiled trailing a finger down Alexis' cheek.****

The first time I saw you it felt like coming home  
If I never told you I just want you to know  
You had me from hello

"You're so beautiful you know that, more than you'll ever know…" Ric tilted her chin up capturing her mouth in a scorching kiss.****

When we walk into a crowded room it's like we're all alone  
Everybody tries to kidnap your attention  
You just smile and steal the show  
You come to me and take my hand  
We start dancin' slow  
You put your lips up to my ear and whisper way down low

Ric twirled her around only to bring her back into the safety of his arms.

"I feel so safe here…like nothing can touch me." Alexis explained placing her head back on Ric's shoulder.****

From the first time I saw you it felt like coming home  
If I never told you I just want you to know  
You had me from hello

"Well nothing ever will again, you're safe with me Alexis…" Ric kissed the side of her face, as she pulled back to look into his eyes.****

And when you're laying down beside me  
I feel your heartbeat to remind me...

"I know…" They looked intensely at each other, as Ric brought Alexis' hand to his heart to feel the steady beating.****

The first time I saw you it felt like coming home  
If I never told you I just want you to know  
You had me from hello

"Alexis…you've given me the home I've always longed for, the family I've always longed for, and nothing I do or say will ever be able to repay you for that."****

From hello  
From hello

"Don't be so sure…" Alexis grinned seductively, as she grabbed the baby monitor from the coffee table and led him down the hallway to their bedroom.

"I've never seen you like this before…" Ric grinned, as Alexis began to unbutton his shirt.

"Like what?" She asked sliding the shirt off him throwing it onto a nearby chair.

"I don't know, so in control, taking charge." He grinned kicking off his shoes.

"And do you see that as a problem?" She asked in a sultry voice turning her back to him.

"Not at all…" He trailed kisses from the base of her neck to where the dress started. His hands masterfully unzipped it, and let it puddle around Alexis' feet.

"You know one thing I disliked about being pregnant was not being comfortable making love…" She revealed turning around to face Ric.

"I know…I didn't want to push you into something, and it doesn't matter because here we are all the same." Alexis kicked off her shoes, and let Ric lead her to the bed.

When her legs hit the bed she sat down, and placed a moist kiss right above the rim of his pants.

Alexis used her hands to move backwards up to the head of the bed. Ric followed like a tiger on the prowl.

"This is the beginning of forever…" Ric announced capturing Alexis' mouth in a tongue-twisting kiss proving that anything is possible; even _happiness_ for the two of them.


End file.
